School Life Story
by Kim Jihae
Summary: Apa benar Cho Kyuhyun menyukaiku? Aku tidak menyukainya kan? This is Genderswitch KyuMin Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**...KyuMin...**

**Chapter One**

**I don't like him**

**This is a KyuMin Story**

**Genderswicth**

**School life**

**Friendship**

**All Kpop Idol Cast**

**Rate T**

"Yak! Kau. Kau apa tak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh orang tuamu Hah?"

"Kenapa sunbae?"

"Heol! Tak perlu berlagak polos kau dengan wajah jelekmu itu"

"Sunbae aku salah apa padamu?"

"Kau pikir aku tak dengar hah? Kau pikir aku tak punya telinga untuk mendengar kau membicarakan hal buruk tentangku dibelakangku HAH?, aku mendengarkannya bodoh. Aku tak menghampirimu sejak tadi karena aku ada urusan yang lebih penting daripada menemui gadis ingusan sepertimu!"

"Sunbae kau jangan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak" Gadis itu akhirnya beranjak juga dari tempat duduknya. Ya sedari tadi aku memang memperthatikan pertengkaran ini. Bersandar disebelah pintu masuk kelas satu melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada sambil memperhatikan sahabatku, Eunhyuk yang sedang melabrak hoobae tingkat satu yang sungguh tak sopan itu. Aku tak hanya diam saja, aku memperhatikan mereka sambil berjaga-jaga kalau-kalau Eunhyuk butuh bantuanku. Tapi aku sudah sangat yakin Eunhyuk tak akan membutuhkannya. Eunhyuk itu gadis paling beringas di geng kami. Ya aku, Lee Eunhyuk, Kwon Yuri dan Im Yoona adalah teman satu geng, sebenarnya kami ber enam, hanya saja Park Bom dan Kim Heechul tak sering gabung dengan kami.

Dan hoobae yang sedang Eunhyuk labrak itu salah satu siswi dari geng musuh kami. Sebenarnya kami bukanlah sunbae yang jahat kejam dan lain-lainnya. Kami hanya sekumpulan gadis kuat, gadis tegas yang akan saling melindungi satu sama lain. Dan kebanyakan musuh kami itu adalah kelompok yang sebenarnya membenci salah satu dari kami. Dan ya beginilah. membenci salah satu dari kami berarti musuh geng kami.

BRAKK

Eunhyuk mendorong pundak Hyorin hingga gadis itu kembali terduduk dibangkunya, sedari tadi Eunhyuk memang berdiri disana.

"Diam kau. Duduk disana. Berani-beraninya kau menantangku" Eunhyuk memang mengerikan saat marah, bahkan Hyorin tak lagi bergerak, gadis itu hanya duduk sambil mendongak menatap wajah murka Eunhyuk, mereka saling melotot dan melemparkan tatapan membunuh versi mereka masing-masing.

"Sekali lagi kudengar kau berbicara buruk tentangku, tunggu aku cakar wajah buruk rupamu itu"

BRAKK

Wow,, Eunhyuk menggebrak meja itu sambil berlalu menuju pintu keluar kelas tingkat satu

"Ayo eonni" ya Eunhyuk memang memanggilku eonni, eomma Eunhyuk masih ada hubungan darah dengan appa ku walau agak jauh.

Saat aku berbalik untuk kembali aku sempat kaget, ternyata disana sudah banyak teman-teman kami yang menunggu. Pasti mereka memperhatikan pertikaian tadi dengan sangat khusuk sampai akupun tak mendengus bau mereka.

Kwon Yuri, Im Yoona, Kim Heechul, Park Bom ada disana, bukan hanya mereka. Bahkan Nikhun teman sekelasku juga ada disana, disebelah Nikhun ada Changsung, Wooyoung, Cho Kyuhyun, Kangin, Seungyeol, Myungsoo dan masih banyak lagi.

...KyuMin...

Sebenarnya aku lebih mengidamkan kehidupan sekolah yang nyaman dan damai, tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi kalau kenyataanya mereka yang mengusik kami. Tapi kalau dirasa-rasa ini lebih menyenangkan dibandingkan kehidupan sekolah yang biasa-biasa saja, setidaknya kelak saat kami sama-sama beranjak dewasa ada hal bisa kami ceritakan saat reuni. Lucu sekali, kadang-kadang aku membayangkan sampai sejauh itu.

"Ya Sungmin~ah, kurasa Cho Kyuhyun itu menyukaimu" Hah, apa-apaan gadis ini, main duduk disebelahku tanpa permisi langsung mengatakan hal yang aneh begitu, huh sebentar apa tadi katanya?

"HaH, ya Kwon apa yang kau katakan?" Aku membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik untuk memahami apa yang dikatakannya padaku

"Jangan bergosip macam-macam, kau tau sendiri Kyuhyun itu sekarang pacaran dengan Sooyoung" Aku tak mengerti bisa-bisaanya Yuri mengatakan hal itu. Dapat imajinasi dari mana gadis sinting ini. Tapi ini aneh, aku jadi merasa berdebar hanya karna kata-kata Yuri tadi. Kuakui kyuhyun itu cukup menarik, ia tampan putih tinggi. Tapi gila saja dia kan pacaran dengan Sooyoung sekarang, bisa-bisanya aku berharap apa yang dikatakan Yuri itu benar.

Kulihat Yuri mencebikkan bibirnya, ya sialan anak ini

"Kau jangan bergosip macam-macam. Aku tak mau cari musuh kau tau" Kesal juga aku padanya, lagi-lagi hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat pundaknya acuh.

Aku dan Yuri memang berada dikelas yang sama 3-1, hanya aku dan Yoona lah yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kwon. Eunhyuk, Yoona, Heechul dan Bom ada di kelas 3-3.

Dan pria tadi yang disebut Yuri, Cho kyuhyun dia ada dikelas yang sama dengan kekasihnya di kelas 3-6. Kyuhyun itu type pembuat onar dan aku tak begitu dekat dengannya, walaupun saat tingkat satu dulu kami berada dikelas yang sama bahkan dia duduk tepat didepanku, tapi kami jarang bicara, sebenaranya aku yang terlalu pendiam sih dulu. Dia itu anaknya heboh, apalagi jika sudah bertemu dengan heechul. Kyuhyun itu sepupu Heechul tapi dia tak pernah mau memanggil Heechul dengan panggilan noona. Dan karena itulah Heechul sering murka, Heechul itu pribadi yang emosional, apapun yang ia mau harus dituruti. Jika Yoona, Yuri dan Bom aku megenal mereka sejak middle school jadi sudah sedikit memahami pribadi masing-masing sejak dulu, berbeda dengan Heechul. Aku mengenalnya saat masuk di high school ini, dan sialnya karna aku tak dapat teman sebangku aku terpaksa duduk dengan Kim Heechul dibangku paling belakang waktu itu. Heechul itu kejam padaku suka menyuruhku mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, membawakan buka paketnya pulang pergi sekolah. Dia itu malas sekali. Aku sebenarnya kesal, hanya saja aku orang yang malas berdebat. Aku memang membawakan buku paketnya pulang tapi aku sering meninggalknya dirumah kadang beralasan kadang juga aku bilang sengaja tak membawanya, dan dia akan marah bahkan tak akan menegurku sampai berhari-hari, memangnya aku peduli. Aku cuek saja. Aku kan bukan pembantunya, dia pikir aku akan menurut saja apa.

Saat naik ketingkat dua aku dan Heechul kembali berada dikelas yang sama, saat itu ia berniat mengajakku duduk sebangku lagi dengannya, tapi aku sudah berencana duduk sebangku dengan Eunhyuk. Dan lagi-lagi dia marah, merajuk tak jelas. Tapi setelah itu Heechul sudah tak berani semena-mena lagi denganku, dia mulai memperlaukanku sama dengan yang lainnya. Mungkin dia sudah sadar. Aku yakin pasti kalian-kalian juga pernah mempunyai teman atau bahkan sahabat yang menyebalkan juga kan? Tapi walaupun begitu tak akan memperngaruhi kedekatan kami.

...KyuMin...

Ini adalah semester akhir, untuk siswa tigkat tiga memang banyak menghabiskan waktu disekolah untuk tambahan peajaran. Menurutku kami jadi semakin dekat satu sama lainya. Kami ber enam, aku Yuri, Yoona, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Bom juga sering berkumpul saat jam-jam istirahat sekedar mengobrol obrolan-obrolan ringan, kadang-kadang kami juga berkunjung kerumah salah satu secara bergantian. Seperti kali ini misalnya, kami sedang berkumpul dirumah Heechul setelah pulang sekolah. Heechul adalah korban broken home ibunya entah bekerja dimana kami tak pernah berani bertanya banyak, karena gosip-gosip yang kami dengar ibu heechul bekerja, hmm maaf harus kukatakan sebagai wanita malam. Oleh karena itu kami mencoba untuk tak membahas masalah ini karena kami takut itu menyinggung dia. Sedangkan ayahnya kami sama sekali tak tahu. Heechul tinggal bersama neneknya. Dan saat ini Heechul bilang nenek sedang dirumah bibinya, yang itu artinya beliau ada dirumah Kyuhyun. Iya, benar! nenek Heechul itu nenek Kyuhyun juga, dan rumah mereka berdekatan.

"Ya! Heechul~ah apa kau tak ada sesuatau untuk dimakan?" Aku menoleh kearah Yoona saat mendengar suaranya mengalun nyaring diruang tengah ini.

"Tak ada, hmm biar aku ke GS sebentar kalian tunggu disini" Ku dengar Heechul berteriak dari arah dapur, ia kan sedang sibuk membuat minuman. Tidak lebih baik aku saja yang pergi, lagian aku kan kurang nyaman kalau ada Kyuhyun disini, ya dia memang ikut bergabung disini dengan kami. Dan aku memang merasa agak canggung dengannya semenjak Yuri mengatakan kalau sepertinya dia menyukaiku. Entahlah aku merasa agak canggung saja, apalagi aku kan memang tak begitu dekat dengan nya tak seperti yang lain.

"Biar aku saja Heechul~ah, kau teruskan saja disana" Aku beranjak meninggalkan majalah fashion yang tadi kubaca

"eoh! Apa tidak apa-apa?" sepertinya Heechul sedikit tak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Cha Eunhyuk~ah ayo temani aku" Setidaknya agar aku tak sendirian, mengajak eunhyuk tidak akan membuatku bosan dijalan. Eunhyuk beranjak mengikutiku

"Let's go" Semangat Eunhyuk

Aku dan eunhyuk melangkah keluar rumah, tapi tiba-tiba suara pria mengintrupsi kami

"Aku ikut"

Drap drap drap... Itu Cho Kyuhyun, ia berlari mengejar kami dan ikut serta pergi ke GS.

Aish,, padahal kan tadi aku memang sengaja menghindarinya, dan kalau sudah seperti ini ya sama saja bohong! Huh

...KyuMin...

Aku, Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sedang memilih-milih snack yang akan kami beli.

"Yak, Yak bisa tidak sih jangan menghalangi jalanku Kyuhyun bodoh." Ya aku tahu itu suara Eunhyuk. Memang mereka itu tak pernah akur. Kyuhyun itu suka sekali menggoda Eunhyuk. Mereka itu lucu dan aku hanya tersenyum memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ini kan tempat umum bodoh" gantian Kyuhyun yang mengatai Eunhyuk

"Ya aku juga tau itu bodoh, tapi kau mengahlangi jalankku Kyuhyun jelek"

"Itu dasar kau saja yang heboh. Kau kan bisa lewat sebelah sana"

"Itu namanya membuang-buang waktu, kau tahu tidak sih efisiensi waktu?"

Hah aku bisa pingsan disini karena pusing mendengarkan perdebatan mereka. Ini harus dihentikan.

"Yak kalian sudah belum?" Akhirnya perdebatan berhenti juga, mereka menoleh padaku

"Sebentar eonni" Eunhyuk beranjak dari tempatnya, sepertinya sedang mencari-cari snack lain.

"Kau sudah selesai?" akhirnya aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih anteng diposisinya. Pria itu membawa beberapa snack di kedua tangannya. Karena aku membawa keranjang yang disediakan toko ini akhirnya aku memutuskan mendekat dan menawarkan bantuan, menyuruhnya menaruh snack-snack itu kedalam keranjangku. Hanya dengan isyarat sih. Karna aku memang jarang mengobrol banyak dengannya.

"Kau tunggu saja diluar biar aku yang membayarnya" Kulihat dia hanya mengangkat bahu lalu keluar dari GS

Saat aku keluar Kyuhyun langsung menoleh padaku

"Semua berapa?" Tanyanya, sambil membuka dompet

"Sudah tak apa, tak banyak kok" Jawabku ringan, memang tak mahal kok. Dan eomma selalu mengajarkan padaku untuk tak pelit dan saling berbagi dengan sesama, jadi aku merasa memang ini tak perlu diganti

"Hmm, baik lain kali biar aku yang mentraktirmu kembali" Balasnya sambil tersenyum, aku ikut tersenyum. Kalau tersenyum seperti itu dia terlihat manis. Tak ada kesan urakannya.

Kurasa ini sudah lebih dari lima menit aku dan Kyuhyun berdiri disini menunggu Eunhyuk. Anak itu apa sih yang dibeli lama sekali.

...KyuMin...

Aku memasuki rumah Heechul lebih dulu, karena lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk berdebat dibelakang sana. Hari ini kami habiskan untuk karaoke bersama dirumah Heechul, kami bernyanyi sepuasnya hingga menjelang sore. Setelah kami rasa cukup main-mainnya hari ini kami memutuskan pulang.

"Eonni kau yakin kau tak tertarik dengan Kyuhyun?" Ini adalah perjalanan kami pulang dari rumah Heechul. Disini hanya ada kami ber empat, karna Bom tadi pulang lebih dulu dijemput pacarnya. Dan pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuatku terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya aku memutuskan kembali bertanya

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Bukan hanya Eunhyuk, bahkan Yoona dan Yuri sepertinya juga penasaran

"Ya mungkin saja" tebak Eunhyuk lagi sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku tersenyum lalu merangkul pundaknya dari samping.

"Kau masih tahu kan aku menyukai siapa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum, senyum yang aneh mungkin, senyum yang tak menunjukan perasaan bahagia.

"Huuuhh" Ku dengar mereka bertiga menghela nafas malas.

"Kami tahu. Byun Baekhyun" Jawab Yuri dan Yoona dengan intonasi malas.

Ya aku memang naksir Byun Baekhyun, teman seangkatan kami. Pria yang kusukai sejak semester dua ditingkat satu. Tapi sayangnya pria itu tak pernah melihatku, bahkan sejak tingkat dua dia berpacaran dengan Taeyeon teman sekelasku saat itu, sekaligus sahabat Sooyoung kekasih Kyuhyun saat ini. Ya Sooyoung, Taeyeon dan Sunny adalah teman satu geng.

"Bahakan dia sudah punya pacar sejak lama, masih saja kau menyukainya"

"Aku kan hanya menyukainya, tidak berharap menjadi kekasihnya" Ya aku memang tak berharap menjadi kekasihnya, sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya menyukainya sekedar menyukainya, dan aku tak kebertan dengan rasa suka ini.

"Jadi kau benar-banar tak tertarik dengannya Sungmin~ah?" Yuri bertanya dengan intonasi serius

"Maksudmu? Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanyaku

"Ya siapa lagi?" Yoona ikut menimpali

"Hmm, tidak" Jawabku sambil menggeleng. Ya kurasa aku tidak menyukai Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak jatuh cinta dengan Cho Kyuhyun, tidak jatuh cinta dengan pacar orang. Lagian mana mungkin tebakan mereka itu benar. Choi Sooyounng itu cantik, tinggi semampai. Mana mungkin Kyuhyun beralih menyukai ku yang biasa-biasa saja begini. Ya walaupun aku punya satu point yang harus dibanggakan bila dibandingkan dengan Sooyoung. Aku tidak manja seperti dia, dan aku mempunyai nilai-nilai ujian yang bagus dibandinkan dia.

Ck! Kenapa aku jadi membanding-bandingkan diriku dengannya sih. Aku kan tak mungkin bersaing merebutkan Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak! AKU TIDAK JATUH CINTA DENGAN CHO KYUHYUN. Kok lama-lama aku jadi takut dengan kata-kataku sendiri ya.

Aku tidak naksir Kyuhyun.

Tidak! Tidak!


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a KyuMin Story**

**Genderswicth**

**School life**

**Friendship**

**All Kpop Idol Cast**

** Chapter two**

** I think I like him**

Ini adalah fakta buruk. Karena memikirkan kebenaran bahwa Kyuhyun mugkin menyukaiku, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berfikir semalaman. Dan inilah akibatnya, aku telat pergi kesekolah. Memang tidak lewat dari jam masuk sih, tapi tetap saja ini buruk. Aku belum mengerjakan tugas matematikaku. Walaupun pelajaran matematika ada dijam ke lima dan enam setelah istirahat, tapi ini benar-benar kesalahan fatal bagiku. Matematika adalah pelajaran favoritku, aku selalu mendapatkan nilai diatas 80. Tidak pernah lebih buruk dari angka itu, dan jika sekarang aku sama sekali belum mengerjakannya. Jadi apa aku nanti?

"Nikhun~ah berapa jawabanmu no dua?"

"min empat"

Ya aku memutuskan bertanya pada Nikhun jawaban no dua, bukan karena aku tak bisa menjawab dan mencoba mencari contekan, tapi aku butuh pencerahan. Ini adalah tugas uraian, jadi aku harus menguraikannya sendiri. Aku sudah menyelesaikan sampai no lima ya walau aku melewatkan no dua dan tiga. Aku bisa mengerjakan yang lebih mudah dulu bukan?. Dan ini kembali membuatku seperti orang kutuan, aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku dari tadi. Kenapa aku belum menemukan jawabanya? Baik aku harus mengerjakan no tiga dulu. OK aku membutuhkan beberapa detik.

Aku benar-benar dilanda panik seperti korban kebanjiran, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan jawabanku belum benar-benar juga. Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada Sandara juga, salah satu deretan siswa pintar dikelasku setelah Nikhun. Dan jawabanya sama dengan Nikhun 'Min Empat'. Arrrggggkkk aku janji tak akan memikirkan Cho Kyuhyun lagi seteah ini. Membawa masalah saja.

"Arrggk kok jawabanku tak sama. Bagaimana ini?" sebenarnya ini adalah pertanyaan retoris, aku tak membutuhkan jawaban dari siapapun kecuali aku sendiri. Yang terjadi pada buku tulisku adalah sebuah uraian panjang yang pada jawaban akhrinya tertulis angka "Empat". Hah dari mana aku harus mendaptakan tanda "Min" itu?. Ah aku menyerah.

"Kau kenapa?" itu suara Yuri, sepertinya dia baru kembali kekelas. Tadi dia memang mengajakku berkumpul dengan yang lainya, tapi aku menolak..

"tugasku kacau" aku menumpu kepalaku diatas meja setelah menjawab pertanyaan Yuri.

Dan inilah nilai matematika terburuk yang aku dapatkan selama aku menjadi siswa High School. Angka 60 tertera dibuku tugasku. Aku kesal sekali, kesal pada diriku sendiri.

"Ya! sudahlah, seonsangnim bilang nilai mulai 60 keatas tak ada tugas ulang. Jadi kau aman" YA K Kwon Yuri, aku semakin kesal kau tahu. Ingin sekali aku berteriak begitu padanya hanya saja aku sudah kesal diujung ubun-ubun jadi aku batin sajalah. Aku bukan dia, yang mendapat nilai 60 saja sudah puas.

...KyuMin...

Walaupun melelahkan tapi olahraga adalah pelajaran favoritku setelah matematika. Aku menyukai banyak jenis olahraga, kecuali basket. Karena aku tak bisa bermain basket, iyu makanya aku pendek. Dan saat ini aku sedang istirahat setelah bermain Volly.

Aku berjingkat kaget saat ada sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi kiriku. Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan dia. Cho Kyuhyun berdiri disana lalu bergerak duduk disamping kiriku.

"minum" matanya melirik minuman kaleng yang belum berpindah dari tangannya ke tanganku. Perlahan aku mengambilnya lalu membuka penutup kaleng minuan tersebut.

"thanks" sambil sedikit tersenyum aku mengucapkan kata terimaksih, kemuadian meneguh minuman dingin tersebut. Segar sekali. Tapi sebentar, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa ada disini?

"kau? Kenapa disini?" aku memutuskan bertanya, masak iya aku mengabaikanya. Dia kan sudah baik memberiku minuman dingin disaat dehisdrasi begini.

"aku hanya lewat ke toilet, dan kulihat kalian sedang olahraga, jadi aku memutuskan sekalian ke kantin dan membeli ini" aku diam mendengar penjelannya. Hmm tak tau harus mengobrol apa lagi. Dia sudah menjwabnya jelas dan lengkap. Tapi apa iya dia sengaja membeli ini untukku?

"kenapa?" sepertinya dia peansaran dengan aksi diamku hingga bertanya seperti itu

"tidak. Hanya saja ini kan jam pelajaran seharusnya kau dikelas"

"aku hanya kekamar mandi sebentar saja apa masalahnya sih" sepertinya dia jengkel

"ya bukan masalahku juga sih, aku kan hanya mengingatkan kenapa kau jadi sewot begini sih" kenapa jadi berdebat tak jelas begini sih.

Kami terdiam beberapa detik, sampai aku memutuskan bicara lagi

"terimakasih minumannya" aku melempar kaleng minuman yang sudah kosong itu ke tong sampah yang kebetuan ada disebelahku. Lalu aku berdiri

"aku harus kembali kelapangan, kembalilah ke kelasmu" seperti sedikit menasehati kata-kataku ini. Tapi memang sih aku lebih suka dia jadi anak baik-baik dari pada suka bolos begitu

"aku tahu" kulihat ia berdiri dari duduknya, lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh selanjutnya ia melangkah meninggalkan pinggiran lapangan olahraga ini

"itu tadi Kyuhyun kan?" Yuri tiba-tiba menjejeriku saat berjalan mendekati lapangan

"hmmm kenapa?"

"kenapa dia disana bersamamu? Maksudku dijam pelajaran begini?"

"dia hanya lewat dan berhenti sebentar untuk mengobrol"

"denganmu?"

"apa maksudmu?" aku tak menerti dengan pertanyaan ambigunya itu, sungguh.

"ya kurasa dia ingin mengobrol denganmu. Kalian kan jarang mengobrol berdua setahu ku"

"tak ada yang perlu diobrolkan berdua dengannya" ya kurasa memang tak ada sesutu yang perlu diobrolkan hanya berdua saja dengannya

"kau pikir antara aku, Yoona atau yang lainya ada sesuatu yang harus diobrolkan hanya berdua dengan Kyuhyun?" aku mengerutkan kening tak mengerti

"maksudmu?" aku benar-benar tak mengerti

"ya walaupun kami tak ada sesuatu yang harus diobrolkan berdua denganya, tapi kami sering mengobrol hanya berdua, walau hanya basa-basi atau mengobrolkan hal yang tak penting sekalipun." ya itu memang benar

"diantara yang lain kau itu yang terlihat sekali menjaga jarak denganya Sungmin" Yuri menambahkan penjelasnnya

"YAA YEADEUL~AH PPALLIWA"

Itu suara Kang seonsengnim. Dan kulihat Yuri sudah berlari kelapangan. Akupun memutuskan untuk berlari setelahnya.

...KyuMin...

Sebisa mungkin sekarang aku mencoba memperbaiki hubunganku dengan Kyuhyun. Lagian ini kan akhir semester, sebentar lagi kami lulus jadi aku harus meninggalkan kesan yang baik kan saat sekolah.

"Lee Sungminie~" itu suara Robin salah satu temanku keturunan inggris. Aku menoleh mendengar suaranya memanggilku, saat ini aku sedang berjalan dikoridor kembali dari ruang administrasi. Ya aku menunggak administrasi sekolah lagi. Ini sudah jadi hal biasa, paling aku harus memberitahu eomma lalu eomma akan datang kesekolah dan janji akan membayar ditanggal yang akan mereka negosiasikan. Aku pernah sempat ingin mencari kerja sambilan. Tapi eomma melarangku, eomma bilang aku ini pelajar, jangan memikirkan yang lainnya cukup belajar yang benar. Aku sangat menyayangi eomma kadang juga kasihan pada eomma yang harus kerja keras sendiri. Appa ku itu lepas tanggung jawab, walau kami tinggal bersama tapi appa benar-benar tak mau mengurusi masalah biaya sekolah kami. Ya kami, aku dan adikku, Luhan. Luhan ada di tingkat satu saat ini disekolah yang sama denganku.

"ada apa Robin? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara untuk menjawab panggilannya saat Robin sudah ada disampingku

"aku belum bisa dance nya. Bisakah kau membantuku lagi?" ya kami memang mempunyai tugas akhir dibidang skill. Dan kebetulan Robin ingin menunjukan skill dibidang seni. Sebenarnya ia tak bisa dance tapi dia sangat menyukai dance. Setidaknya dia mau mencoba kan?.

"baik, kapan kau ingin latihan?"

"kapan saja Lee Sungminie ada waktu" aku tersenyum, memang hanya Robin yang memanggilku dengan nama selengkap itu

"baiklah bagaimana kalau siang nanti?"

"baiklah" ia tersenyum

"terimaksih Lee Sungminie. Aku duluan ya?" Robin melangkah menjauhiku. Aku tersenyum melihat punggungnya

"sepertinya kalian semakin akrab ya" itu suara Kyuhyun, aku hafal betul suaranya

"aku kan memang akrab dari dulu dengannya" aku melirik sedikit dia yang ada disebalahku. Darimana datangnya ia tiba-tiba ada disampingku.

"iya kau memang akrab dengannya, bahkan hampir dengan semua siswa laki-laki seangkatan kita kan?" nada bicaranya sungguh tak bersahabat

"mungkin" jawabku asal

"tapi kenapa kau tak bisa seperti itu denganku?" HAH? Apa lagi ini maksudnya

Aku hanya merengut tak mengerti

"denganmu?" aku ingin dia menjelaskannya sekali lagi

"aku merasa kau tak menyukiku. Kenapa?" ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil bertanya padaku

"KYUHYUN..." aku dan Kyuhyun sontak menoleh saat ada yang berteriak dari koridor sebelah kanan. Disana ada Sunny teman kami sekaligus sahabat Sooyoung

"kau disini rupanya" gadis yang lebih pendek dariku ini cepat sekali jalannya tiba-tiba ada didepanku

"kenapa?" Kyuhyun bertanya datar

"Sooyoung mencari-carimu dari tadi. Kau ini hobi sekali sih mengacuhkannya" sepertiya Sunny kesal, Kyuhyun memperlakukan sahabatnya dengan tidak baik. Gadis itu mendumel tak jelas dan hey kapan ia melingkarkan lengan kanannya dilengan kiriku ini?

"Sungminie ayo kau kekelas bersamaku saja, tinggalkan saja pria tak peka ini" dan tanpa persetujuan Sunny menarikku kearah kelas kami, ya walau kelas kami berbeda tapi dari tempat ini kan searah. Dan selama berjalan menuju kelas kami bercanda-canda ringan.

Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran, apa saja yang akan Kyuhyun katakan tadi misalkan obrolan kami tak terputus karena kedatangan Sunny.

...KyuMin...

Hari ini aku dihukum membersihkan taman belakang kelasku, karena aku tertidur saat perlajaran sastra. Itu pelajaran paling menyebalkan menurutku. Banyak sekali kata-kata fiksi yang tak kumengerti dan hawanya selalu mengantuk jika pelajaran itu dimulai. Dan istirahatnya Eunhyuk mengajakku kekantin makan-makan sampai kenyang. Lalu istirahat keduanya kami ber enam berkumpul ditaman yang tadi sudah aku bersihkan. Yuri duduk disampingku sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dipundak kananku, lalu Yoona duduk didepanku berhadapan denganku karena posisi tempat duduknya agak tinggi jadi Bom yang duduk disebelahnya bisa memeluk pinggangnya sambil duduk dibagian yang lebih rendah. Heechul duduk disebelah kiriku, sedangkan Euhyuk berdiri disebelah Heechul.

Kami hanya mengobrol obrolan-obrolan ringan, kadang-kadang tertawa membicarakan hal-hal lucu tentang teman-teman kami.

"Hyuna~ya rok mu kotor" itu suara Kyuhyun yang berdiri beberapa meter didepan sana bersama teman-teman yang lain. Sepertinya ia sedang menggoda Hoobae tingkat dua yang bernama Hyuna.

"apasih Kyuhyun sunbae?" Hyuna sepertinya menyadari kalau dia hanya dikerjai saja

"ya ya itu dirokmu bagian belakang. Dibagian pantat tepatnya" lagi Kyuhyun mencoba mengecoh pertahanan Hyuna. Terlihat Hyuna memutar kepalanya untuk melihat kebelakang

"apasih, tak ada kotoran apa-apa kok" dan sepertinya Hyuna yakin kalau sedang dikerjai, gadis itu melangkah menjauhi gerombolan Kyuhyun

"YA HYUNA~YA SEPERTINYA KAU TEMBUS" kalian tahu kan tembus yang dia maksud? Ck!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA..."

Tawa mereka meledak setelah Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu. Mereka keterlaluan sekali, bahkan Taeyang sampai duduk dilantai menertawakan wajah kaget Hyuna. Ya walaupun Hyuna itu centil, tetap saja kasihan kalau diusili seperti itu

"Ck! Dasar bocah gila" komentar Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum. Hm aku ikut tersenyum juga. Dan kepanjangannya kami jadi membicarakan beberapa hoobae centil yang setara dengan Hyuna yang sering dipermalukan sunbae mereka atau bahkan hoobae dan teman seangkatan mereka. Benar-benar lucu.

"Ck!" aku menoleh kesamping kanan saat mendengar suara decak seorang gadis, dan setelahnya kurasa Yuri mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak kananku.

"ada apa Victoria?" aku heran melihat wajah sebalnya, makanya aku bertanya

"kau tau Taemin!" itu bukan pertanyaan, tapi penegasan. Ya aku tahu Taemin, dia teman sekelasku bahkan dia satu-satunya pria yang ada di grup dance kami. Aku, Eunhyuk, Yuri, YoonA dan Victoria memang membentuk grup dance yang dipelopori Taemin. Pria yang agak kecewek-cewek an itu

"hm ada apa dengan Taemin?" aku mengerutkan keningku menunggu penjelasannya.

"kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana Taemin selalu menegaskan kepada semua siswa kelas kita untuk disiplin mentaati aturan yang kita buat?"

"hmm" hanya gumaman yang kulontarkan untuk isyarat agar ia melanjutkan ceritanya

"tapi sekarang dia sedang mengobrol dengan Sunny dan kedua temannya itu dikelas kita dan membiarkan mereka bertiga masuk kelas kita tanpa melepas sepatunya" ya memang dikelasku sepatu harus dilepas, dan kelasku dinobatkan sebagai kelas paling rapi, paling bersih. Kelas terbaik tahun ini.

"kenapa begitu?" aku berguman, bertanya pada diriku sendiri

"aku tak tahu, seluruh isi kelas kesal dengannya" kuihat Victoria juga sangat kesal

"kenapa tak kau tegur saja? Kau kan ketua kelasnya?" Yuri menambahkan. Aku menganguk setuju, ya Victoria kan berhak menegurnya

"kau tahu sendiri kan kalau Taemin itu suka menangnya sendiri. Dan aku memang tak pernah mau beradu argumen dengannya" aku mangut-mangut

"baiklah nanti aku akan coba bicara denganya" aku tersenyum, dan victoria juga tersenyum

"baikalah" kulihat ekspresi lega diwajahnya.

Pada saat bel pulang berdentang aku menghampiri bangku Taemin. Aku menyampaikan apa yang tadi kubicarakan dengan Victoria saat istirahat, semuanya tanpa kutambah-tambahi ataupun aku kurangi. Yuri memperhatikanku dari bangku kami, ia sudah menggendong tas punggungnya. Dan perdebatan itu dimulai

"huh Sungmin, kau seperti anak kecil saja. Hal sepele seperti itu saja kau permasalahkan" HAH apa katanya? Aku yang seperti anak kecil? Jelas-jelas dulu dia yang membuat peraturan ini, yang pada akhirnya disetujui semua anggota kelas

"kau bilang aku yang seperti anak kecil? Kau sendiri Taemin yang membuat peraturan ini. Bahkan kau pernah marah-marah saat Kangin kembali kekelas hanya untuk mengambil uang sakunya didalam tas tanpa melepas sepatunya saat itu. Padahal saat itu Kangin sudah ijin pada Victoria" aku luapkan semua emosi yang tadi sempat kutahan. Kurasa beberapa mata memperhatiakan kami, bukan hanya Yuri saja. Karena memang beberapa belum keluar dari kelas.

"lalu sekarang maumu apa hah?" sialan dia berteriak padaku

"aku ingin kau konsisten Taemin. Konsisten dengan peraturan yang kau buat. Jika tidak ya tidak, jangan hanya karena kalian dekat kau membiarkan mereka seenaknya saja" kulihat matanya melotot padaku. Menantang kau rupanya Taemin.

"BAIKLAH!" setelah berteriak seperti itu, kupikir dia akan minta maaf dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Tapi nyatanya dia memang mengajak bermusuhan.

"MULAI SEKARANG TERSERAH KALIAN, PAKAI SEMUA SEPATU KALIAN MASUK KELAS" dia terengah-engah setelah berteriak seperti itu. Dan aku makin dibuatnya kesal. Dia pikir dia siapa? Apa dia pikir kami akan menurutinya apa?. Peraturan tetap peraturan, dan kelasku akan tetap jadi kelas terbaik.

"Uh Heuh,,, Victoria. Aku sudah bicara padanya dan ini hasilnya kau tahu sendirikan!" aku menoleh pada Victoria dan berujar seperti itu, aku sudah lapar dan aku mau pulang. Berdebat seperti ini tak akan ada akhirnya.

Aku kembali kebangkuku mengambi tas punggungku dengan tangan kananku. Tanpa memakainya aku menjinjing tas tersebut.

"Ayo Kwon kita pulang" Yuri mengikutiku, kami menuju pintu keluar kelas. Lalu memakai sepatu kami yang diletakan dirak sebelah pintu masuk. Ya memang selama didalam kelas kami hanya memakai kaos kaki saja. Dan tak perlu kawatir kotor karena kelas kami bersih, setiap hari di pel oleh anak-anak yang dapat jadwal piket. Kalau musim dingin akan dilapisi karpet penghangat, jadi aman.

...KyuMin...

Selama ini diantara kami ber enam akulah yang tak pernah mendapat musuh. Tapi kali ini empat sekaligus. Taemin dan Sunny serta teman-temannya itu.

Dan pada akhirnya kami saling perang dingin, sering Sunny yang memang cerewet itu menyindir kami. Aku sih tak pernah menanggapinya, tapi tidak untuk Eunhyuk. Kalian tak lupa kan kalau Eunhyuk itu adalah member geng kami yang paling beringas.

Kami saling bersaing untuk msalah nilai juga, benar-benar permusuhan yang sesungguhnya. Dikelas, Taemin jarang punya teman. Mereka semua memang kesal padannya.

Sindir-menyindir itu sering terjadi sampai aku muak rasanya. YoonA dan Eunhyuk yang paling semangat mengoceh, kadang-kadang Bom juga ikut-ikutan perang mulut. Yang pada akhirnya malah mengundang tawa dari kami semaua. Bom itu aneh kalau marah-marah, seperti Ahjuma.

Karena bermusuhan dengan geng Sunny, yang artinya ada Sooyoung didalamnya. Aku memutuskan menghindari Kyuhyun. Aku pernah suatu kali ngobrol dengan Kyuhyun, memang aku lumayan akrab akhirnya dengan Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu Taemin melihat kami yang mengobrol akrab, anak ember itu sepertinya mengadu pada Sooyoung. Dan ya begitulah akhirnya, mereka gembar-gembor menyindirku. Yang katanya kecentilan mendekati kekaih orang, yang katanya gak laku sampai-sampai pacar orang diincar. Seperti itulah yang intinya mereka mengharap aku tak dekat-dekat lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Sekarang aku lebih suka berdekatan dengan Nikhun dan Donghae, siswa-siswa pintar dideretan sepuluh besar. Setidaknya aku tak akan dapat sindiran dekat dengan mereka. Karena Nikhun itu menyukai Victoria, aku tahu itu. Dan donghae itu menyukai Sandara, jadi aku aman. Karena mereka berdua Victoria dan Sandara juga lumayan dekat dengaku.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun itu benar-benar tak paham situasi. Sesering aku menghindarinya, maka pria itu lebih menyebalkan dengan sering mendatangiku. Kadang-kadang menyinggung kedekatanku dengan Robin. Apalagi ini? Aku dan Robin tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Robin pernah curhat padaku kalau dia menyukai Victoria. Iya Victoria yang sama dengan yang disukai Nikhun, teman sekelasku.

Aku benar-benar dibuat pusing dengan situasi saat ini.

Saat berjalan dikoridor aku melihat Kyuhyun, Taeyang dan Jiyoung di seberang berjalan kearahku. Baik aku harus menghindar apapun caranya.

Akhirnya aku memutusakan berbalik, dan apalagi ini? Ada Baekhyun disana. Memang tak ada hubungan apa-apa semua ini dengan Baekhyun, tapi kan kalian tau aku, Aku masih suka berdebar setiap kali melihatnya. Aku masih menyukai Baekhyun.

Aku memutuskan melangkah pelan-pelan. Bukannya tadi aku mau kabur dari sosok Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa sekarang malah hanya bejalan pelan-pelan?

Aku sedikit memejamkan kepalaku karena pusing memikirkan ini semua

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Derap langkah itu terdengar nyaring ditelingaku, dari depan dan belakang. Dua orang yang sama-sama aku hindari.

"Hay Sungmin?" oh Tuhan dia menyapaku. Byun Baekhyun kenapa harus menyapaku?

"uh hay Baekhyun" aku menjawab seadanya saja sambil tersenyum, yang kuyakini itu senyum yang sangat aneh.

"apa kau melihat Robin?" aku berfikir sejenak, mungkin Robin dikelas.

"mungkin dikelas, aku belum kekelas. Aku dari kelas 3-6" kurasa aku sudah mencoba mengobrol dengan wajar.

"aku baru saja dari kelasmu dan aku tak menemukan Robin" Robin memang ada dikelas yang sama denganku, dan dia tak menemukan Robin disana katanya.

"begitu ya?" aku hanya menjawab sekedarnya

Karena menghabiskan beberapa menit mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, aku tak sadar kalau ketiga pria ini sudah disekitarku.

"hoy" Jiyoung langsung merangkul pundak Baekhyun setelah menyapa dengan gaya bahasanya sendiri

"Dragon, kau lihat Robin tidak?" Dragon? Itu panggilan akrab Jiyoung

"Robin, aku tak lihat. Ada apa memangnya?" raut muka Jiyoung terlihat penasaran. Mereka bertiga memang akrab. Robin, Jiyoung dan Baekhyun.

"dia membawa CD game ku, dan katanya hari ini akan dibawanya" sepertinya aku harus pergi, didalam obrolan ini aku kan tak tahu menahu

"game apa?" kyuhyun ikut-ikutan nimbrung. HUh pria kalau sudah membicarakan game.

"aku duluan ya semuanya" aku benar-benar pergi setelahnya.

...KyuMin...

Kali ini pelajaran olahraga, karena bersamaan dengan anak tingkat dua. Akhirnya kami ditandingkan futsal

Dikelompokku ada aku, Yuri, Victoria, Eunjung, dan Minzy. Kami berlima memang punya hobi sama 'Bola Sepak'. Dan kami pemain terbaik kelas 3-1

Kami sangat berkonsentrasi bermain, semakin bersemangat saat gendang telinga mendengar teriakan anak-anak kelas kami mensuport. Kadang-kadang anak kelas dua juga ada yang mensuport kami.

Aku tak hafal suara mereka yang saling bersahutan.

Ini babak kedua stelah istirahat, babak pertama score 3-1 kemenangan untuk kelasku. Tentu saja ada Eunjung yang berbadan tinggi dan lihat olah kaki, lalu Minzy yang gesit sekali dalam berlari. Victoria juga sangat jeli melihat kemana arah bola berlari sehingga jarang kebobolan untuk gawang kami. Yuri yang pintar mengoper dan aku yang mampu menendang dengan keras, Luhan saja dulu sempat heran saat pertama kali melihatku main bola. Kemudian mengatakan pada eomma "eomma ternyata Sungmin noona mampu menendang bola dengan sangat keras". hehhehee

Ini babak penentuan, walaupun hanya pertandingan main-main, kami harus tetap maximal bermain.

Aku rasa waktu hampir berakhir. Tapi satu gol pun belum tercipta, aku jadi kesal. Pertahanan mereka ketat sekali.

"SUNGMIN~AH FIGHTING!" aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Aku tahu pasti suara siapa itu. Aku hanya memastikan saja. Dan benar saja,disana sudah ada Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar padaku. Aku tersenyum tak habis pikir melihatnya.

"Sungmin" itu suara Yuri sebelum mengoper bola padaku. Aku menerima bola itu lalu mengoper pada Minzy. Aku kembali menoleh kearah tadi, tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada. Dan dia masih disana. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sambil tersenyum mengucapkan kata "Fighting" dengan gerak bibir yang jelas. Aku semakin tersneyum lebar melihatnya. Semangatku penuh lagi. Satu gol, iya aku harus dapat satu gol lagi.

Dan pada akhir permainan kelas kami lah yang jadi pemenangnya, 4-1 scor akhirnya.

Haaaaaah aku senang sekali. Terimakasih Cho Kyuhyun karena suportmu aku memcetak satu gol lagi. Tadi saat diakhir pertandingan, aku melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum senang disana sambil melambaikan tangannya, kemudian berlalu.

Entah kenapa aku senang sekali. Aku tak tahu ada yang menyadari interaksi kami tadi atau tidak. Aku tak begitu peduli. Bodoh amat kalau sampai ada yang melapor pada Sooyoung dan akhirnya gadis itu melabrakku. Itu urusan nanti. Yang jelas aku senang sekali.

Aku merasa memang masih menyukai Baekhyun. Tapi aku juga tak bisa bohong, Aku rasa aku mulai menyukai Kyuhyun.

_note: GS, ada minimarket 24 jam dikorea._

_**Terimaksih buat Lee Minry, yang selalu kasih dukungan. n sering sharing lewat bbm.**_

_**Terimakasih juga buat TiffyTiffanyLee buat Review diChapter satu.**_

_**saat liat views ada 90, tapi kenapa yang nonggol namanya cuma 1? heheehehhe**_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a KyuMin Story**

**Genderswicth**

**School life**

**Friendship**

**Romance**

**All Kpop Idol Cast**

**Chapter Three**

**Sweet Kyuhyun**

**School Life Story**

Akhir-akhir ini aku semakin bersemangat berangkat kesekolah. Semakin hari aku dan Kyuhyun semakin dekat, maksudku aku tak secanggung dulu lagi dengannya. Kami sering mengobrol saat berkumpul bersama-sama dengan yang lain. Yuri, Yoona, dan Eunhyuk pun juga menyadarinya. Jika biasanya aku rajin belajar, sekarang jadi semakin rajin, aku tidak mau jika sampai hasil ujianku yang dipajang dipapan pegumuman terlihat buruk. Aku tidak mau saja kalau sampai Kyuhyun melihatnya, dan nilaiku buruk. Itu tidak boleh terjadi. Sangat memalukan.

Saat aku memasuki kelas pagi ini tanpa sengaja aku bertemu pandang dengan Taemin. Pria itu terlihat sangat kesal padaku. Aku tak tau apa alasannya, tapi jika boleh menebak mungkin dia kesal karena akibat pertengkaran kami dia jadi jarang punya teman dikelas. Aku berjalan menuju bangkuku tapi aku tau saat itu Taemin menyalangkan kakinya dicelah bangku untuk yang lain lalu lalang. Aku berlagak tidak tahu, mungkin dia pikir bisa membuatku terjatuh lalu menertawakanku. Aku cukup cerdik untuk itu Lee Taemin. Maka saat hampir sampai didekatnya aku berbalik arah, menuju bangkuku melewati celah yang lain. Aku kembali meliriknya dan kulihat tampangnya makin kesal. Hhmm padahal dulu kami cukup dekat, sayang sekali karena keegoisannya kami jadi musuh begini.

Saat jam istirahat aku tau Taemin berkumpul dengan Sunny dan yang lain. Tapi aku tak menyangka mereka berencana melabrak ku seperti saat ini.

"Lee Sungmin, semakin hari kau semakin sombong saja ya?" Sunny yang mengawali pengeroyokan ini. Aku malas sekali menjawab jadi kubiarkan saja mereka mengoceh

"apa kau merasa paling benar dalam kasus ini?" aku masih saja diam

"jangan mentang-mentang yang lain berada dipihakmu kau merasa menang dan besar kepala Lee Sungmin!"

"kenapa kau diam saja HAH?"

"tak bisa jawab kalau tak ada teman-temanmu yang sama sok nya denganmu itu?" Kenapa harus bawa teman-teman sih. Aku kan tak suka mereka menjelek-jelekkan teman-temanku. Sialan!

"sebenarnya kau mau apa sih?" Aku mulai meladeni mereka. Menyilangkan kedua tanganku didada sambil sedikit menyender disisi tembok disebelahku. Kami sedang didepan kelas 3-6, kelas mereka.

"jangan bertele-tele katakan saja point nya" Aku kembali menyerang dengan pertanyaan. Aku memang benci bertele-tele.

"katakan Sooyoung ah" Sunny menoleh pada Sooyoung disampingnya. Aku sesekali menatap Taemin yang kelihatan takut. Aku menatapnya tanpa mau melakukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Tapi sebegitu takutnya ya dia.

"kau berhenti menggoda Kyuhyun" Sooyong menuding wajahku. Sialan!

"jangan menunjuk wajahku" Aku menampar tanganya

"sialan" dia mengumpatiku

"Lee Sungmin. harusnya kau tau diri. Kyuhyun itu kekasihku kenapa kau masih mendekatinya Hah?"

"kau sangat tak laku ya sampai mendekati kekasih orang?"

"kau pikir kau lebih cantik dariku?"

"kau pikir Kyuhyun mau denganmu?" Hah sungguh kepalaku pusing mendengar Sooyoung mengomel-ngomel tak jelas dengan logat manjanya

"aku tak pernah merasa menggoda Kyuhyun" Nada santaiku ternyata semakin membuat Sooyoung mengebu-gebu.

Keadaan semakin ribut. Mereka semakin berisik apalagi saat Taeyeon yang lembek itu ikut-ikutan mengataiku. Aku pusing. Sungguh!

"YAA! kalian ini apa-apaan sih berisik begini?" Entah darimana datangnya tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ada diantara kami. Sepertinya dia dari arah luar kelas

"aku dicegat kekasihmu ini dan mengataiku macam-macam" Mungkin terdengar mengadu bagi mereka, Sunny dan teman-temannya, tapi aku hanya mengatakan fakta menurutku.

"kalian ini kekanakan sekali sih" Kyuhyun menatap aku dan Sooyoung bergantian

"tapi dia itu menyebalkan Kyuhyun ah" Sooyoung mulai merengek

"kalian yang melabrakku kenapa mengataiku menyebalkan?" aku melotot sambil menegakkan tubuhku. Kedua telapak tanganku sudah mengepal erat. Kekesalan sampi diubun-ubunku

"sudah-sudah. Sungmin kau juga kenapa harus meributkan hal kecil sih?" Hah. Apa? Kyuhyun malah mengataiku. Brengsek anak ini.

"apa karena dia kekasihmu kau akan menyalahkan semua yang berurusan dengannya?" kini aku melotot kearah Kyuhyun

"bukan masalah kekasih atau bukan. Tapi kalian benar-benar kekanakan. Berhentikah ribut-ribut"

"terserah" Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah mengatakan kata terserah. Menuju kelas Eunhyuk. Bertemu anak itu pasti bisa merubah mood ku.

**School Life Story**

Sejak hari itu aku kesal sekali dengan Kyuhyun. Apa mungkin aku kesal karena Kyuhyun tak membelaku? Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Entahlah yang jelas aku kesal saja. Bahkan aku jelas-jelas menghindar bila bertemu dengannya.

"Sungmin. pulang sekolah nanti kepala sekolah berharap kita berkumpul" Nikhun duduk disampingku. Dibangku Yuri yang kosong tepatnya. Yuri sedang mengobrol dengan Victoria dibangkunya

"kita? semua anak kelas ini begitu maksudmu?"

"bukan bukan" Nikhun menggelengkan kepalnya

"maksudnya anggota osis dan mantan anggotanya"

"Oh" aku menganguk-angguk

"untuk apa?" mantan anggota osis? Berati aku pulang sendirian hari ini. Oh No!

"persiapan ujian tingkat akhir dan sedikit membahas acara kelulusan"

"Huh" aku menghela nafas frustasi

"jangan coba-coba kabur kau?" sepertinya Nikhun sangat tahu. Aku memang sering kabur dulu-dulu saat rapat osis, yang selalu dilakukan saat jam pulang sekolah. Alasanya aku tak ada teman pulang. Dari kami ber enam. Hanya aku dan Heechul yang menjadi anggota osis. Sudah jelas rumah Heechul berlawanan arah dengan rumahku. Dan dikelas ini hanya aku dan Nikhun yang menjadi dari bagian osis itu. Bahkan Nikhun adalah mantan ketuanya. Jelas pula dia akan menyeretku nanti jika aku mencurigakan dan mencoba kabur.

Nikhun menepuk pundakku sambil berdiri. Lalu dia beranjak menuju bangkunya. Sedetik kemudian Yuri datang. Jam selanjutnya memang akan segera dimulai.

"kau kenapa?" melihat tampang frustasiku sepertinya Yuri heran

"nanti aku tidak pulang bersama. Aku harus berkumpul dengan mantan anggota osis lainnya" aku malas menjelaskan ulang. Kalau yuri bertanya-tanya kenapa? ada apa? dan lain-lainnya. Jadi kujelaskan sedetail dan sesingkat mungkin. Yuri mengangguk-angguk sambil mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

**School Life Story**

"Sugohaesseo Sungmin ah" Nikhun menepuk pundakku saat aku berjalan lesu keluar dari ruang rapat

"hmm" aku hanya menggumam menoleh kearahnya, dia tersenyum geli. Seperti menertawakan penderitaanku.

"jibe kaja" lalu ia merangkul pundakku mengajak berjalan menuju gerbang bersama-sama. Aku hanya pasrah mengimbangi langkahnya.

Saat keluar gerbang aku menatap heran merek bertiga. Dragon, Robin dan Kyuhyun. Apa yang mereka lakukan belum pulang sampai jam segini?

"apa yang kalian lakukan?" rasa penasaranku ternyata ditangkap oleh Nikhun dengan baik. Buktinya pria itu menanyakannya langsung pada mereka

"hanya ingin saja" jawab Robin santai

"eoh kalian baru selesai rapat ya? aku lupa kalau ada rapat osis!" pria itu Robin kembali bersuara. Lalu kami mengobrol-obrol sebentar sampai sekolah kembali sepi, setelah semua para anggota osis dan mantan osis pulang kerumah masing-masing.

"baiklah aku pulang duluan" aku berpamitan dan disusul suara Nikhun

"aku juga. Lelah sekali hari ini. Sampai jumpa minggu depan teman-teman" Nikhun melambaikan tanganya, akupun beranjak. Aku dan Nikhun berlawan arah pulang. Dan hari ini hari sabtu jadi benar kata Nikhun jika mengatakan sampai jumpa minggu depan.

Aku sedang malas naik bis. Jadi aku memilih naik kereta hari ini. Aku benar-benar pulang terlambat hari ini, sungguh lelah. Tapi setidaknya tadi aku sudah mengirim pesan pada eomma jika aku akan pulang terlambat. Aku juga sudah bilang pada Luhan. Jadi aku tak perlu kawatir eomma mencariku

Sesampainya di stasiun subway aku membeli minuman kaleng pada mesin penjual minuman. Sambil menunggu kereta datang aku duduk dikursi tunggu yang tersedia, sambil sesekali meneguk minuman kalengku. Aku menaruh minumanku disebelahku duduk, kemudian merogoh ponsel disaku blazerku. Memasang hetset ditelinga kanan kiriku, lalu alunan musim pop masuk pada indera pendengaranku. Aku sangat menyukai Linkin Park, aku suka mendengarkan lagu-lagu mereka dalam suasana hati seperti apapun. Agar tak bosan aku juga menyalakan game di ponsel sederhanaku. Ponselku memang bukan ponsel pintar, atau smartphone jika disebutnya dengan bahasa inggris. Dulu aku tak butuh benda ini. Tapi sejak tingkat 2 dan aku menjadi anggota osis, eomma memaksa membelikan ini untukku. Eomma juga memberi 1 untuk Luhan. Ponsel murah dan biasa. Tapi aku tak merasa malu memakainya walau kebanyakan teman-temanku memakai ponsel-ponsel canggih keluaran terbaru. Aku bersyukur dan menyayangi benda ini. Karena ini pemberian dari eomma

Saat suara kereta datang aku segera menghabiskan minuman kalengku, kemudian membuang kalengnya pada tong sampah yang tersedia. Setelah itu aku mulai masuk kedalam kereta. Beruntung lumayan sepi, jadi aku bisa duduk dengan nyaman. Rumahku tak cukup jauh, hanya beberapa stasiun dari sini. Distasiun ke lima aku akan turun. Jika naik subway mungkin kisaran lima belas menitan aku akan sampai.

Aku duduk dibangku dekat pintu keluar. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dan jari-jari tangaku dari ponsel ditanganku. Aku masih bermain game dan masih mendengarkan music tentunya

Tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu nengagetkanku. Seseorang mengambil sebelah kupingan hetsetku lalu memasang disisi telinganya. Aku menoleh kearahnya yang duduk disampingku

"mwohaneungeoya?" suaraku cukup keras, kurasa beberapa orang menatapku, atau bahkan tak peduli sama sekali

"kau suka Linkin Park ya?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku pria itu malah balik bertanya padaku. Aku memang tak menyadari ada yang duduk disebelahku tadi, karena saat aku masuk tadi memang belum ada orang disampingku. Kalaupun kemudian ada orang duduk itu juga bukan masalah sama sekali untukku. Karena ini angkutan umum.. Tapi tidak jika itu pria ini.

Aku terus diam saat Kyuhyun, pria yang duduk disampingku sama sekali tak berucap. Dia sedikit-sedikit menggumamkan sebuah suara yang kuyakini bagian dari lyric lagu dari ponselku. Ia masih menempelkan kupingan hetset itu ditelinganya dan aku sama sekali tak berniat mencabutnya. Tidak sebelum kereta berhenti tepat distasiun dimana aku harus turun. Tanpa peduli dia kaget atau apa aku langsung saja beranjak berdiri, ia berjingkat saat hetsetku tertarik paksa dari telinganya

"yak. seharusnya kau bilang" ia sedikit menggosok sisi telinga kirinya dengan telapan tangan. Aku sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Aku sudah menebak sebelumnya pria itu akan ikut turun dari kereta. Karena memang rumah kami kan berlawanan, jadi kenapa ia harus naik kereta yang sama dengaku. Aku keluar dari stasiun setelah menempelkan T-Money ku, bahkan pria itu keluar dari pintu yang sama denganku

"ya ya Lee Sungmin?!" Kyuhyun berlari kearahku. Berdiri dihadapanku. Otomatis aku berhenti karena itu, kemudian aku melepaskan hestet lalu mematikan media player ponselku. Mengantongi kembali ponsel tersebut pada saku blazer.

"wae?" aku masih kesal padanya. Entah kenapa rasa kesal itu tak kunjung hilang.

"kau ini kenapa marah-marah terus?"

"kau itu yang kenapa megikutiku terus"

"aku hanya ingin tahu dimana kau tinggal"

"ini sudah sore, hari ini aku pulang terlambat. Jadi aku tak bisa mengajakmu main-main kerumahku. Intinya aku tak akan menyuruhmu mampir kerumahku. Jadi sekarang kau pulang saja"

"kau ini kenapa sih?" ia nenatapku heran. Kau itu yang kenapa Kyuhyun?! Tiba-tiba kau baik, tiba-tiba kau seperti tak peduli padaku. Tiba-tiba peduli sekali, tiba-tiba ingin tahu sekali tentangku. Selalu serba tiba-tiba. Kau membuatku kesal bodoh. Apa kau lupa kau juga membentakku saat pertengkaran dengan Sooyoung waktu itu. Sialan!. Kyuhyun sialan!.

"rumahmu masih jauh?" karena pertanyaan sebelumnya tadi tak kujawab dia bertanya yang lainnya

"itu" aku menunjuk dimana rumahku berada. Beberapa rumah dari sini. Tepat rumah ke tiga adalah rumahku

"yang mana?" ia berlagak mencari-cari

"ck! itu rumah ketiga. Ada tong sampah didepannya" ia mulai mengangguk-angguk.

Aku kembali berjalan kearah rumahku. Tapi kyuhyun meraih tangannku hingga aku kembali menoleh kearahnya

"apa lagi?" aku benar-benar geram saat ini. Aku benci melihat wajahnya

"beri aku nomer ponselmu"

"aku tak tahu kau punya ponsel sebelumnya. kau tak penah bermain ponsel setauku" aku memang tak pernah bermain ponsel disekolah. Ia benar untuk hal ini

"tidak.! Sekarang kau pulang" aku kembali berbalik, dan pria itu kembali mengejarku. Lagi-lagi berdiri dihadapnku sambil mengahalangi jalanku

"tidak sebelum kau beri nomer ponselmu"

"aku bilang tidak" aku sedikit mendongak menatap matanya nyalang

"kalau begitu aku akan iku kau masuk kedalam rumahmu. Aku akan mengikutimu terus sampai kau beri nomer ponselmu" aku tak peduli. Tapi lama kelamaan kesal juga. Aku hampir membuka pintu rumahku dan ia benar-benar tak beranjak pergi. Sedari tadi sejak mengatakan minta nomer ponselku ia memang sudah menggenggam ponsel canggih itu ditangangan. Karena kesal aku langsung meraih ponsel ditanganya tersebut. Kuketikan beberapa digit nomer. Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku mengulurkan kembali ponsel tersebut kearahnya dengan kasar. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar sambil meraih ponsel itu kembali. Sedetik kemudian ponsel disakuku bergetar, aku merogoh kantong blazer ku dan menemukan nomer baru tertera di layarnya.

"gomawo Sungminie~" pria itu langsung berlari setelah mengatakan itu.

Sungminnie? Menggelikan!.

Aku menggeleng melihat tingkahnya sambil tersenyum geli. Yang bisa membuatku kesal dan senang dalam waktu bersamaan itu hanya dia. Pria itu. Cho Kyuhyun!

**School Life Story**

Hari selanjutnya aku bertemu Kyuhyun didepan gerbang sekolah. Dia menghampiri kami, aku dan Eunhyuk. Terjadi sedikit adu mulut diantara mereka.

Saat istirahat aku menuju kelas Eunhyuk. Karena Yuri ada urusan dengan Robin jadi aku pergi sendiri. Aku bertemu Kyuhyun dikoridor. Awalnya kami berlawanan arah, tapi saat sampai didepanku Kyuhyun malah memutar arah mengikutiku. Jadi sekarang kami berjalan beriringan.

"kenapa kau tak membalas pesanku?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada lirih. Bisa juga dia bicara pelan.

"kau mengirimiku pesan?. aku tidak tahu" Aku masih malas menanggapi obrolan dengannya. Malas saja kalau sampai rombongan kekasihnya itu tahu, nanti bisa-bisa aku dituduh yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"kau tak melihatnya? dimana ponselmu?" dia berhenti dihadapanku. Aku benci sekali caranya menghentikan langkahku.

"didalam tas" Aku memang jarang sekali bermain ponsel. Paling-paling kalau pulang sekolah aku baru melihatnya.

"memangnya ada apa kau mengirimiku pesan?" tidak ada salahnya bertanya. Siapa tau itu hal yang sedikit penting.

"tidak ada" Kyuhyun pergi melangkah meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan itu dengan helaan nafas kasar.

Aku menggedikan bahu lalu kembali berjalan kearah kelas Eunhyuk.

Saat perjalanan pulang aku baru membuka ponselku. Dan ternyata benar ada pesan dari Kyuhyun. Hanya ucapan selamat pagi. Memangnya kalau aku membaca dari tadi, dia berharap aku akan membalas seperti apa?. Tidak penting sekali.

"eonni kudengar beberapa hari yang lalu kau bertengkar dengan Taemin dan mereka bertiga ya?" Eunhyuk memasang tampang penasarannya setelah bertanya hal itu.

"iya. Gosip nya sudah kemana-mana ya?" Aku bertanya malas.

"tidak juga sih. Aku dengar dari Heechul kemarin"

"Ohh!" Aku malas sekali jika mengingat-ingat pertengkaran itu. Kesannya kan aku yang mencoba merayu Kyuhyun. Gila saja! Sekalipun aku menyukai Kyuhyun, aku tak akan melakukan hal menjijikan begitu agar bisa menjadikannya milikku. Bahkan sekitar dua tahunan ini aku memendam rasa pada BaekHyun. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berniat ataupun melalukan usaha untuk merebut BaekHyun dari Taeyeon. Aku cukup berpendidikan untuk merebut-rebut kekasih orang.

"eonni?"

"eoh wae?"

"kau melamun?"

"Ah mian! aku kesal jika mengingat kejadian itu. Jadi tak usah dibahas lagi ya" Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil mengatakan Okay

Akhir-akhir ini aku sering berbalas-balasan pesan dengan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya tak terlalu sering sih, hanya kadang-kadang saja. Aku merasa jauh lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi jika disekolah aku masih tetap mencoba menghindarinya.

**School Life Story**

Hari ujian semakin dekat. Eunhyuk jarang sekali keluar kelas. Sepertinya anak itu menghindari bertemu hoobae-hoobae musuhnya itu, dia sedang menghindari pertengkaran. Walaupun diantara kami ber enam Eunhyuk bisa dibilang paling tertinggal dalam hal pelajaran. Tapi aku salut dengan usahanya. Usaha menyontek seperti saat ini misalnya. Yuri kekantin lebih dulu bersama Yoona. Tadi Yoona bilang Eunhyuk tak mau keluar kelas. Jadi aku memutuskan menemuinya langsung mengajak kekantin bersamaku. Tapi ternyata anak itu sedang sibuk. Sibuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah tepatnya. Ia meminjam tugas Heechul lalu menyalin tugas tersebut. Dasar Eunhyuk.

"Jadi kau tidak berniat kekantin?" Aku bertanya sambil berdiri disamping mejanya. Ia sangat sibuk sampai-sampai menjawab pertanyaanku saja tanpa mau mendongak.

"aduh eonni aku tak punya waktu"

"Ck! Baiklah aku pergi sendiri" Aku berjalan keluar dari bangku Eunhyuk. Sama denganku, Eunhyuk duduk dibangku paling belakang bersama Bom. Persis seperti posisi bangkuku dengan Yuri. Aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kyuhyun yang duduk dibangku Taeyang. Pria itu mengobrol dengan Taeyang yang kebetulan sekelas dengan Eunhyuk. Aku kekantin sebentar dan kembali kekelas Eunhyuk. Membawakan sepotong roti dan Banana Milk kesukaannya. Anak itu pasti belum makan, jadi aku belikan ini untuknya. Aku menaruh roti dan susu tersebut diatas buku tulisnya. Kemudian dengan cepat gadis hyperactive itu mendongak kearahku.

"eonni ah gomawoo!" aku tersenyum melihat ekspresi girangnya

"selesaikan tugasmu lalu makan itu. aku kembali ke kelas" aku kembali keluar kelas Eunhyuk. Tapi saat hampir benar-benar keluar kelas, suara keras Eunhyuk memanggilku membuatku menoleh padanya

"EONNI SARANGHAE!" teriaknya girang. Aku hanya menggeleng kepala melihat tingkahnya. Aku kembali berbalik.

"SUNGMIN AH?" Suara itu? Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Kyuhyun?

"SARANGHAE!" HAH! Aku melotot mendengarnya. Ia masih duduk dimeja Taeyang saat ini. Apa yang pria ini lakukan? bahkan kini dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya diatas kepala membentuk tanda cinta sambil tersenyum lebar. Aku menatapnya ilfeel. Gila! Aku benar-benar harus kembali kekelasku. Aku bahkan mendengar beberapa anak tertawa didalam kelas 3-3. Semua karena kelakuan tak normal Kyuhyun.

Aku tidak berfikir apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah sebuah keseriusan. Aku tahu siapa Kyuhyun, dan kurasa semua juga tahu. Kyuhyun itu mahluk paling usil. Tapi hal itu mulai kupikirkan saat ada pesan masuk kedalam ponselku. Dan itu dari Kyuhyun. Tadi saat aku berniat mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya ponselku begetar. Karena seonsaengnim belum masuk aku putuskan membuka ponselku.

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Susah sekali sih menunjukan padamu tentang apa yang kurasakan. Sebanyak apa aku berusaha kau selalu menganggapnya angin lalu_.

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Aku harus bagaimana Sungminnie~?_

Dua pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun ke nomerku sungguh membuatku tak mengerti. Juga membuatku berdebar. Aku tak tahu harus membalas apa. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mengabaikannya dan fokus pada pelajaran yang baru dimulai ini. Tapi jujur separuh jiwaku masih melayang entah kemana. Perasaanku masih aneh

Kyuhyun masih sering mengirimiku pesan walau tak aku balas satupun. Aku tak mengerti harus bertindak seperti apa sekarang dengannya. Pernah terfikir untuk mengganti nomer ponselku. Tapi aku rasa itu hanya satu cara untuk menghindari masalah. Masalah jika terus dihindari maka tak akan pernah selesai bukan?. Jadi aku membiarkan nomer ku tetap aktiv. Dan pada akhirnya aku mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun untuk berhenti menggangguku dengan pesan-pesannya. Aku juga mengatakan akan fokus untuk ujian akhir jadi tak ada waktu untuk main-main. Saat itu terjadi aksi balas membalas pesan. Kyuhyun mengatakan ia tak ada niat untuk main-main atau menggangguku, malahan ingin menyemangatiku katanya. Tapi aku tetap pada argumen ku. Jadi pada akhirnya aku tak membalas pesan terakhir Kyuhyun malam itu. Kupikir ia sudah benar-benar berhenti mengangguku. Tapi saat pagi-pagi aku akan berangkat sekolah ponselku sudah bergetar sepagi ini, dan aku kembali menemukan pesan dari Kyuhyun.

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Selamat Pagi Sungminnie~ FIGHTING!_

Argkkk! Anak ini benar-benar pantang menyerah ya?.

Terserah lah Kyuhyun apa maumu. Aku lelah mengurusimu. Kirimi aku pesan terus-menerus semaumu. Terserah!

**School Life Story**

Satu minggu lagi ujian akhir akan dimulai. Kami jarang berkumpul karena fokus untuk ujian. Dan istirahat kali ini aku hanya berdua dengan Yuri ditaman belakang kelasku. Kami berdua sedang belajar. Suasana sunyi dan angin sepoi sedikit membuatku mengantuk. Jadi saat aku merasa mengantuk aku akan mengajak Yuri sedikit mengobrol. Lalu setelah topik selesai kami sama-sama kembali khusuk membaca buku lagi.

"Sungmin, Yuri. Ada yang ingin bicara dengan kalian" Victoria datang dan berkata demikian

"Uh siapa?" cukup heran sih. Kalau hanya ingin bertemu dan bicara dengan kami kenapa harus dengan perantara Victoria segala. Seperti apa saja.

"kesini kau!" Victoria memanggil seseorang untuk muncul. Dan sesaat kemudian sosok Taemin muncul dari sisi yang terhalangi tembok. Aku mengerutkan kening. Mau apa lagi anak ini?.

Taemin mendekat, dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Sungminnie, Yuri ah aku minta maaf" Lalu setelah itu Taemin menangis.

Aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang menangis. Karena aku akan ikut menangis juga. Aku mulai berdiri dari duduk nyamanku yang kemudian diikuti oleh Yuri.

"aku sadar semua salahku. aku minta maaf" Taemin semakin menangis.

Aku sadar aku juga mulai meneteskan airmata efek melihat orang lain menangis dihadapanku.

Aku melangkah maju mendekati Taemin

"sudahlah lupakan saja. yang terpenting kau sudah menyadari kesalahanmu" Aku menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. Agak susah sih berbicara panjang seperti tadi sambil menahan tangis.

"terimakasih mau memaafkanku. aku benar-benar minta maaf" Aku tak tahan lagi. Lalu aku semakin mendekat kemudian memeluknya. Serta merta Yuri dan Victoria ikut memeluk kami. Jadi sekarang kami ber empat berpelukan.

Aku sadar suara bisik-bisik. Setelah kulirik ternyata teman-teman sekelasku tengah mengintip dari jendela belakang kelas. Aku memberikan senyumanku pada mereka dan mereka pun membalasnya.

Peluk memeluk sudah usai. Kini kami sedang menasehati Taemin

"kau sudah besar jadilah lebih dewasa Taemin ah"

"iya aku tahu"

"kuharap keja...

"SUNGMINNIEE~~?" Aku menoleh kesamping kanan. Dari sana Sunny berlari kencang kearahku.

"aku minta maaf ya" Aku tersenyum melihat Sunny yang kolot itu akhirnya datang dan minta maaf. Aku dan Yuri pun dengan segera memaafkannya. Kemudian disusul Sooyoung dan Taeyeon yang meminta maaf.

Akhirnya.

"kenapa menyalahkanku, aku kan hanya ikut-ikutan saja" Sooyoung cemberut karena dipojokkan oleh yang lain. jadi gadis itu berdalih hanya ikut-ikutan saja.

"tapi kau yang berprasangka buruk tentang Sungminnie dan Kyuhyunmu itu kan?" Sunny kembali memojokan Sooyoung. HAH! Apalagi ini? membahas tentang Kyuhyun lagi. Jangan sampai kami bertengkar lagi setelah satu menit yang lalu berbaikan.

"ya kan waktu itu Kyuhyun masih kekasihku, jadi aku berhak curiga kan?"

"iya kekasihmu. Kekasih yang tak menganggapmu. Sudah kubilang dari dulu dia itu tak ada rasa padamu"

"setidaknya kan aku berusaha terlebih dahulu sebelum menyerah"

"halah kau ini menjawab terus"

"hey kalian berhenti berdebat. Kalian kan baru baikan" Victoria menasehati Sunny dan Sooyoung yang sama-sama keras kepala itu

Kemudian kami berdelapan tertawa bersama.

Ah indahnya masa sekolah jika sepeti ini. Saat kami berbicang-bincang, ternyata acara minta maaf ini sudah mereka rencanakan. Makanya sesaat setelah Taemin minta maaf, Sunny dan yang lain langsung menyusul.

Aku senang akhirya kami berbaikan juga. Setidaknya saat akhir sekolah nanti aku tak punya musuh. Apalagi sekarang aku tak akan dilabrak-labrak lagi karena dekat dengan kekasih orang. Eh tapi? tadi Sooyoung bilang dia cemburu, dulu saat Kyuhyun masih kekasihnya kan? apa mungkin mereka sudah berakhir sekarang?. Ah bukan urusanku!

**School Life Story**

Persiapan sudah matang. Besok ujian akhir akan dimulai.

Menjelang tidur malam ini aku kembali mendapatkan pesan dari Kyuhyun, setelah beberapa hari ini ia berhenti mengirimiku pesan karena pesannya tak pernah kubalas.

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Aku dengar kalian sudah berbaikan ya?_

_Kuharap setelah ini kau tak punya alasan untuk menghindariku lagi, Lee Sungmin!_

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Apakah kau sudah siap untuk ujian besok?_

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Semangat ya Sunminnie~_

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Kau sudah tidur ya? Kenapa tak membalas pesanku. Aku kan sudah putus dengan Sooyoung. Jadi tak perlu kawatir dengan kedekatan kita saat ini_

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Kau kolot sekali sih Sungmin ah!_

**From: Kyuhyun**

_Ya sudah tidur saja sana_

Berhenti. Akhirnya berhenti juga dia mengirimu pesan.

Dia pikir hanya karena dia sudah putus dengan Sooyoung aku akan jadi baik padanya. Walaupun sekarang dia tak lagi berpacaran dengan Sooyoung tetap saja ia Kyuhyun yang menyebalkan. Apalagi tadi dia mengatakan aku kolot. Sialan!

Lalu apalagi, kedekatan kita. Dia pikir sedekat apa hubungan kita?

Tapi aku tersenyum saat membaca ulang pesannya. Menyebalkan tapi manis! Itulah Cho Kyuhyun.

**Big Thanks to All Reviews**

**TiffyTiffanyLee, Lee Minry, ncisksi, kmskjw21, Tika137, ratu kyuhae, abilhikmah, sparkyuvil, sparkyuminaelf, PaboGirl**

**Thanks A lot Dears**

**Maaf sekali untuk keterlambatan update**

**Dan mohon dimaklumi jika banyak kesalahan tulisan maupun ejaan, serta penempatan kalimat.**

**Pesan saya jangan panggila saya 'Author'**

**Aku berumur 24 tahun Februari mendatang**

**Cukup panggil aku 'Eonni' bagi yang lebih muda, dan 'Jihae' bagi yang lebih tua.**

**Jangan panggil saya 'dongsaeng' apalagi 'saeng' karena pada kenyataanya dikorea sendiri tak pernah ada singkatan 'saeng'**

**Dan 'dongsaeng' adalah sebutan bukan panggilan**

**Jadi panggil 'Jihae' saja ya.**

**Maaf untuk curhatan tidak pentingnya.**

**너무 너무 감사드립니다!**

**김 지해**


	4. Chapter 4

**...KyuMin...**

**Chapter Four**

**I Miss You**

**This is a KyuMin Story**

**Genderswicth**

**School life**

**Friendship**

**All Kpop Idol Cast**

**Rate T**

**...School Life Story...**

Hari ujian pertama dan hari kedua, sejauh ini semua berjalan dengan lancar.

Kyuhyun masih sering mengirimiku pesan disetiap harinya, kadang-kadang aku membalasnya. Hanya sering kurasa pesan yang ia kirim itu tidak penting sekali, hingga membuatku malas sekali jika harus membalasnya. Selama pesannnya tak mengganggu acara belajarku dan kesibukanku yang lain aku akan membalasnya. Sebenarnya semakin kesini aku semakin merasa terbiasa dengan pesan-pesan Kyuhyun yang ia kirim padaku.

Aku berrpisah dengan Eunhyuk digerbang sekolah, gadis itu langsung berlari menghambur pada teman-teman yang satu kelas dengannya saat ujian. Aku yakin ia sedang menyusun strategi untuk menyontek ujian nanti. Sungguh perbuatan yang tak terpuji.

Aku belajar dengan baik semalaman, bahkan aku bangun sejak dini hari tadi untuk belajar lagi. Aku juga selalu menyempatkan lima atau sepuluh menitan untuk belajar sebelum sarapan. Aku paling tidak bisa membaca sambil berjalan, jadi aku memilih belajar lebih dulu.

Aku tak perlu panik sekarang, karena kurasa aku mampu menghadapi ujian nanti.

Aku terus berjalan menuju kelasku yang ada diujung sebelah kanan koridor ini. Aku berpapasan dengan beberapa teman dan saling bertegur sapa. Sedikit berbincang juga saat bertemu dengan Donghae didepan kelasnya. Koridor agak terasa sunyi, kebanyakan dari mereka lebih memilih berada didalam kelas. Mungkin belajar ulang, atau bahkan mungkin membuat contekan. Hah dasar mereka itu. Aku berjalan pelan menuju kelasku sambil bersenandung pelan, seketika aku menoleh cepat kebelakang saat terdengar suara teriakan. HuH! ternyata Taeyang sedang menggoda Hyomin. Tadinya aku berniat membalikan badan lagi menuju kelasku, tapi niat itu berubah saat aku melihat seluet bayangan Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini mentari cerah sekali, tapi tidak dengan aura Kyuhyun. Pria itu terlihat bersandar lesu ditepi tembok pembatas depan kelasnya. Aku memang tak melewati kelasnya tadi. Kyuhyun selalu usil, heboh, banyak tingkah dan pantang menyerah. Setauku.

Tapi kali ini pria itu terlihat sangat putus asa, bahkan beberapa kali ia membenamkan wajahnya diatas tumpuan kedua tangannya yang ada diatas tembok pembatas tersebut. Saat ini aku benar-benar menghadap kearahnya, tak hanya sekedar menoleh seperti saat mendengar teriakan Hyomin tadi. Aku kini menghadap sepenuhnya kearah Kyuhyun.

Entah kenapa perasaanku tiba-tiba sesak, aku tidak suka melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Apalagi saat ini sedang ujian.

Entah dorongan darimana aku meraih ponsel dikantong kanan blazerku. Dengan tangan kiri masih memegang tali selempang tas punggunggu, aku sedikit menunduk menatap ponsel ditangan kananku, membuka kontak dan mendial nomor Kyuhyun. Kemudian aku mengangkat kepalaku menghadap kearah Kyuhyun lagi. Menempelkan ponsel tersebut ditelinga kananku. Beberapa detik kemudian setelah bunyi tut tut berulang kali masuk keindera pendengaranku, aku melihat Kyuhyun merogoh saku celana sekolahnya. Pria itu kini berbalik membelakangi tembok pembatas, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya disana. Kemudian memandang sebentar ponselnya sebelum akhirnya ia menarik nafas berat lalu menempelkan ponsel tersebut ditelinga kanannya.

"Yeoboseyo Chagia" Aku langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telingaku, melotot menatap layar ponselku. Benar itu nomor Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang ada didepan sana. Aku menyesal telah berfikir dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik. Aku kembali menempelkan ponsel ditelingaku, dan menghadap kearahnya lagi.

"Sungminnie?" Suaranya terdengar kawatir. Hah siapa yang seharusnya dikawatirkan disini?

"Annyeong"

"eoh kupikir kau meninggalkan ponselmu setelah menghubungiku. ada apa?"

"tidak ada"

"eoh"

Diam! Aku sendiri bingung mau bicara apa. Dan lebih membingungkan lagi kenapa tadi aku menelponnya? aku bahkan lupa dengan tujuanku. Aku terdiam masih dengan ponsel yang menempel ditelingaku, sama dengan yang Kyuhyun lakukan didepan sana.

"Sungmin? kau baik-baik saja" Kyuhyunlah yang bersuara lebih dulu. Nada bicaranya terdengar kawatir. Aku mengerutkan kening. Kenapa jadi aneh begini.

"seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu" Aku berbicara dengan nada datar, walau sebenarnya aku merasa kesal

"ne?" Sepertinya pria itu tak mengerti denganku. Jangankan dia, aku saja tak mengrti denganku sendiri. Kenapa juga aku begitu peduli dengannya. Dan malah sampai menelponnya begini.

"aku merasa kau tidak dalam keadaan baik pagi ini" aku menarik nafas pelan

"ada apa?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku setelah mengatakannya. Aku gugup sekali setelah bertanya demikian. Pasti terdengar sangat kawatir sekali.

"aku?" Pria itu menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya. Lalu menghela nafas berat, hembusan nafasnya terdengar jelas ditelingaku

"aku tidak tahu" kemudian nada putus asa itu keluar bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang kini mendongak menatap langit. Aku menelan ludahku susah payah sebelum kembali berbicara. "aku melihatmu dan kau tampak tak bersemangat pagi ini" aku terdiam sebentar

"apapun masalahmu saat ini aku mohon lupakan sejenak saja"

"sungmin?" Kyuhyun sepertinya menjadi bingung.

"kita sedang dalam masa ujian Kyuhyun. Fokuslah pada ujian"

"Sungminnie?"

Kenapa aku terus saja berbicara begini. Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, kembali menggigit bibir bawahku, sampai rasanya sakit sekali.

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan Kyuhyun menatap kearahku, karena saat aku membuka mataku dan kembali menatap kearahnya, mata kami bertemu pandang. Aku berkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikannya.

Aduh! aku pasti terlihat konyol sekali dimata Kyuhyun saat ini. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. Jika tadi dia masih bersandar ditembok pembatas itu sekarang sudah tidak lagi. Pria itu berdiri tegak menatap kearahku.

Kedua sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas. Pria itu tersenyum sangat manis. Manis sekali. Tanpa bisa kutahan aku juga tersenyum karenanya.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mengangkat telapak tangan kirinya sampa sebatas dada. Menggerakan jari-jarinya pelan. Pose melambai yang manis.

Aku kembali tersenyum karenanya. Sepertinya aku tak perlu kawatir lagi dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku masih tak bisa meredam senyumku. Tapi aku sadar sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan ujian akan kembali dilaksanakan. Jadi aku memutuskan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga kanakku. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi aku membalikan badanku sepenuhnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasku.

"GOMAWOOOOO" tapi aku masih mendengarnya. Suara Kyuhyun yang berteriak itu pasti bukan hanya aku yang mendengarnya. Dari nada suaranya ia terdengar senang.

Aku mengankat tangan kiriku dan melambaikannya tanpa menoleh kearahnya. Bahkan aku terus saja berjalan, dia tak mungkin melihat kalau aku masih saja tersenyum bahkan sampai masuk kedalam kelasku.

**...School Life Story...**

Aku keluar kelas bersama-sama dengan Yuri, lalu menunggu Eunhyuk dan Yoona keluar. Biasanya Bom akan pulang bersama Minzy dan yang lain. Bom itu kurang bisa diajak kompak, tapi itu hak dia sih.

Ada sedikit kendala ternyata. Eunhyuk dihukum Park Seonsaengnim, selaku pengawas ujian dikelasnya hari ini. Eunhyuk harus merapikan kelas sendirian, dan membawakan kertas ulangan kelasnya keruang Park Seonsangnim. Aku, Yuri dan Yoona menunggu didepan kelasnya saat ia sibuk menata kelas. Sebenarnya ingin membantu, tapi Park seonsaengnim menunggu didalam kelas dan melarang siapapun membantu Eunhyuk. Kasian sekali

Akhirnya aku, Yuri dan Yoona hanya menunggu didepan kelasnya sambil membicarakan penyebab Eunhyuk dihukum. Dan ternyata Eunhyuk hampir ketahuan menyontek tadi. Eunhyuk berbuat gaduh dikelas, Yoona pun tak tau apa yang anak itu lakukan.

Dan cerita sesungguhnya baru kami ketahui saat kami berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya sampai keruang Park Seonsaengnim tadi, Eunhyuk segera menghampiri kami dan berjalan menuju gerbang bersama. Dan saat itulah kami tahu faktanya.

Eunhyuk bilang Taecyeon pelit sekali memberi contekan. Bahkan Eunhyuk sudah melempar penghapus karetnya sampai mengenai kepala pria atletis itu, tapi naasnya Taecyeon tetap tak mau memberi nya contekan. Alhasil Eunhyuk harus kerepotan mencari penghapus karet yang ia lempar tadi sampai kekolong-kolong meja. Dan saat itulah Park seonsaengnim memergokinya.

Sekolah sudah sepi, karena kami yang pulang paling akhir hari ini. Tawa kamipun terdengar membahana. Eunhyuk terlihat kesal sekali, wajahnya dilipat-lipat samapi seperti kertas kusut.

"kau konyol sekali Eunhyuk ah" Yuri memegangi perutnya karena tertawa. Aku tak bisa menceritakan lebih detail, yang jelas cerita Enuhyuk tadi konyol sekali. Dia bahkan bilang sampai kekolong meja JaeBum dan bau kakinya menyengat sekali

"hahahaaa" kami terus tertawa tanpa bisa ditahan karena tingkah Eunhyuk itu.

"YAK! KALIAN" Eunhyuk ingin kami berhenti menertawakanya, tapi ini sulit.

"eoh!" Tiba-tiba Yoona menghentikan langkahnya.

"wae?" Yoona hanya menatap kedepan, Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya.

Kyuhyun? Apa yang pria itu lakukan?

Kyuhyun bersandar ditembok sebelah gerbang, tepat didepan area sekolah. Lebih tepatnya lagi disamping kiri gerbang sekolah. Itu arah kami pulang, maksudku halte tempat kami menunggu bus ada diarah kiri pintu keluar sekolah. Kecuali jika naik kerata kami akan menyeberang dari arah kanan, disana ada perempatan besar. Kami berjalan lebih dekat kearah Kyuhyun, tidak maksudku kearah halte.

"Hey kau sedang apa?" Kyuhyun mendongak setelah Yoona menegurnya, sedari tadi pria itu menunduk menendang-nendang angin dengan kaki kanannya.

"eoh! kalian sudah keluar?" ada nada lega dari cara bicaranya. Sepertinya dia menunggu lama.

"kau menunggu kami?" Yuri menunjuk kami dengan jari telunjuk mengintari sekitar wajah kami. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah. Aku mengerutkan kening

"ayo pulang! Aku lelah, aku lapar" akhirnya Eunhyuk mengeluarkan protes, dengan nada sedikit merngek. Aku tau dia kelaparan karena kelelahan setelah dihukum tadi.

"eoh. arasseo. kaja!" Aku berniat beranjak pergi, bahkan aku sudah merangkul pundak Eunhyuk dengan tangan kananku.

"eh! sebentar" Pergelangan tangan kiriku dicekal. Aku menoleh dan itu Kyuhyun. Aku sadar itu Kyuhyun walaupun aku tak menoleh sekalipun, tapi aku hanya kaget saja jadi reflek menoleh.

"eoh! wae?" aku bertanya bingung

"ah. maaf, kalian bisa biarkan Sungmin sendiri? Ah maksudku"

"kau ada urusan dengan Sungmin?" Yuri menatap curiga Kyuhyun. Pria itu mengangguk kikuk

"yasudah ayo kita pulang saja" Yoona mengambil alih kecanggungan dan merangkul leher Eunhyuk dan Yuri masing-masing disisi kanan dan kirinya. Aku memandang kepergian mereka bertiga.

"Hati-hati pulang sendirian Sungmin~ah" Aku tersenyum mendengar teriakan Yoona.

Aku menoleh kesamping kiri, dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" Aku memang tak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun menahanku disini. Pria itu tidak menjawab tapi langsung memelukku begitu saja. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku kaget setengah mati

"K..Kyu..Kyuhyun?" aku benar-benar tak bisa menutupi kekagetanku.

"Sungmin. Terimakasih"

"Apa?" Aku tak mengerti. Sungguh

"pagi tadi kau sudah memberiku semangat. Terimakasih" Pelukannya semakin mengerat dipundakku. Aku semakin mendongakan kepala dipundaknya. Kyuhyun itu tinggi.

Eoh masalah tadi pagi ternyata.

"apa kau merasa lebih baik?" Akhirnya aku bertanya dengan normal, tidak lagi gugup. Kegugupan itu sudah menghilang begitu saja

"Syukurlah" Aku mengucapkan Syukur saat kurasa Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"sebenarnya kau kenapa?" Aku hanya menunggu Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya setelah dia merasa lebih baik, jadi aku memutuskan bertanya saja.

"eomma dan appa-ku bertengkar hebat setiap hari. Aku benar-benar stres karena mereka. Apakah mereka tak bisa mengerti, kalau aku sedang ujian" Aku ikut sedih mendengarnya. Akhirnya aku mencoba mengelus pundak Kyuhyun dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"jika mereka tak bisa menghindari pertengkaran. Kau yang harus memghindari pertengkaran mereka" aku memberinya sebuah saran. Tapi Kyuhyin tak segera menangkap maksudku. Pria itu akhirnya melapaskan pelukannya dan menatapku

"maksudmu?"

"kau punya nenek. Kau punya Heechul. Sementara tinggallah dirumah nenek selama ujian. Tinggalkan keributan dirumahmu. Fokuslah pada ujian" Aku tersenyum menatapnya yang sedang berfikir. Kemudian dia tersenyum. Lalu memelukku lagi sambil mengucapkan terimakasih berkali-kali.

Ini sisi lain dari Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tak pernah mengira Kyuhyun dan Aku akan sedekat ini. Bahkan saling memeluk begini. Aku tak tahu apa Kyuhyun begini terbuka dengan orang lain. Tapi aku senang ia terbuka denangku.

"kurasa kita melalukan hal yang buruk" Kyuhyun melapaskan pelukannya dan menatapku

"kita siswa sekolah dan masih memakai seragam sekolah, berada didepan sekolah pula. Tak seharusnya kita berpelukan seprti tadi"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya sambil meringis. Pria ini! tadi melankolis sekali, tapi lihatlah sekarang seperti pria tanpa masalah.

"mian" katanya salah tingkah. Aku tersenyum

"tidak apa-apa! Kalau sudah aku pulang ya?" aku tersenyum kembali sebelum melangkah kearah halte

"aku akan menemanimu sampai bus datang" aku tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum yang berarti mengijinkannya menemaniku.

"sekali lagi terimakasih Sungmin"

"sudahlah"

"Sungmin?" Aku berhenti karena cara memanggilnya berbeda

"hem?" aku berdehem menatapnya

"walaupun hanya hal kecil yang kau lakukan untukku, tapi itu sangat berarti untukku Sungmin" Aku menatap tepat dimatanya. Kyuhyun berbicara begitu serius hingga terlihat seperti pria dewasa

"sekecil apapun itu jika itu kau. Itu sangat berarti untukku" Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Tapi aku merasa sangat aneh, aku tak mengerti. Aku tak menjawab apapun, aku hanya kembali melangkah menuju halte masih dengan Kyuhyun yang menemaniku, sampai bus datang dan aku hanya mengatakan "aku pulang" lalu menaiki bus dan meninggalkannnya yang masih berdiri dihalte bus tersebut.

Malamnya Kyuhyun menelponku. Tadinya aku ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Tapi karena ponsel ku berbunyi lagi setelah nada dering pertama berhenti, aku memutuskan mengakatnya. Aku berniat beralasan kekamar mandi kalau saja Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Tapi ternyata aku sendiri yang terlalu berfikir kemana-mana. Kyuhyun tak membahas kenapa aku telat mengangkat telpon nya. Pria itu mengucapkan terimaksih lagi dan juga menceritakan kalau ia benar-benar pindah sementara kerumah nenek. Bahkan ia menelponku dari ruang tamu rumah neneknya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya dan berharap dia tidak stres lagi. Aku meminta dia mengakhiri sambungan telepon karena aku akan belajar.

Setelah hari itu kami sama-sama kembali ke sekolah dengan baik lagi. Saat kami bertemu paling hanya saling melempar senyum saja. Eunhyuk, Yoona dan Yuri juga tak pernah bertanya-tanya macama-macam. Mungkin juga mereka tidak mau mengganggu masa-masa ujian kami dengan hal-hal yang tak terlalu penting.

**...School Life Story...**

Ujian berjalan dengan lancar dan semua siswa diliburkan untuk dua minggu kedepan. Sekolah akan dipakai anak-anak tingkat satu dan dua ujian. Setelah dua minggu libur nanti kami akan masuk hari bebas selama satu minggu sebelum hari kelulusan. Jadi ini masa tenang kami. Hanya tinggal menunggu hasil akhirnya saja.

Tidak ada hal yang menarik pada hari libur ini. Libur pertama, libur kedua semua terasa biasa-biasa saja. Bahkan sampai satu minggu ini semua terasa membosankan.

Luhan sedang sibuk belajar untuk ujian. Aku jadi tak ada teman menjaga toko. Eomma membuat roti dan menjual ditoko kecil kami yang ada dipasar dekat stasiun. Appaku pegawai pabrik dan eomma pembuat roti. Kalau pulang sekolah aku selalu datang ketoko untuk menggantikan eomma menjaga toko, biasanya berdua bersama Luhan. Dan kami akan menyuruh eomma pulang untuk beristirahat. Tak jarang eomma malah membuat roti lagi untuk persediaan besok. Roti yang eomma buat tanpa pengawet jadi hanya tahan paling lama tiga hari saja. Jadi kami berusaha keras agar roti-roti yang eomma buat harus habis terjual setiap harinya. Kami bersyukur roti eomma sangat laris jadi banyak keuntungan yang kami dapat untuk biaya sekolah. Appa sama sekali tak membantu. Appa hanya memberi uang belanja untuk makan sehari-hari dirumah. Appa lebih senang berbagi dengan saudara-saudaranya daripada kami anak istrinya.

Ponselku berbunyi saat aku sedang melayani seorang pembeli, saat aku ingin mengangkatnya ternyata sudah tak lagi berbunyi. Aku melihat panggilan masuk dan disana ada nama Kyuhyun.

Ada apa dia menghubungiku? Aku memutuskan menghubunginya kembali, siapa tau ada hal penting.

"yeoboseyo?"

"tadi kau menelponku ya?"

" ! Apa kau ada dirumah sekarang?"

"memangnya kenapa?"

"aku sedang didalam kereta menuju rumahmu?" Dia mau kerumahku? untuk apa?

"ada perlu apa?"

"aku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

"tapi aku tidak sedang dirumah" aku tidak bermaksud menghindar. Tapi aku memang benar-benar tak sedang dirumah kan sekarang. Juga sudah tak ada alasan untuk menghindarinya lagi.

"eoh! lalu kau dimana? kau sedang liburan keluar kota ya?"

"tidak"

"iya! Kurasa juga tidak" Cih! sok tau sekali.

"cogiyo?"

"Ah ye!" Aku mengantongi kembali ponselku dikantong kangguru yang ada diapron merah hatiku. Ada seorang pelanggan membeli roti

"terimakasih. Silahkan datang kembali" aku mengucapkan terimakasih saat sang pembeli meninggalkan toko kecilku. Aku terdiam sebentar sampai aku ingat sambungan telponku dengan Kyuhyun belum terputus. Aku kembali merogoh saku kangguruku.

"yeoboseyo Kyuhyun~ah?"

"NE! Sungmin kau sedang dimana sebenarnya? kau kerja part time ya?" Sepertinya pria itu mendengar percakapanku dengan pelanggan tadi.

"kau dimana sekarang?" aku bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya

"aku sudah turun dari kereta"

"baik kau keluar dari pintu keluar 2,lalu lurus saja sampai gang kedua, kemudian belok kanan. Sampai disana aku akan melihatmu" Kyuhyun masih bertanya-tanya yang membuatku kesal. Lalu aku memutuskan sambungan telpon begitu saja. Kemudia dia menelpon lagi sampai aku bisa melihatnya diseberang sana. Aku berlari cepat kearahnya, langsung menyeretnya menuju tokoku.

"ada apa kau mencariku?"

"kau part time disini ya?" dia menatap sekelililng tokoku.

"ini tokoku"

"apa?"

"ini toko eommaku! jadi kau ada perlu apa denganku?"

"aku tak tahu eommamu punya toko roti, sepertinya enak! Ini harganya berapa Sungmin?" Kyuhyun malah ngelantur kemana-mana. Aku sudah bertanya dua kali kenapa dia mencariku tapi tak dijawab dan malah membicarakan yang tak penting

"seribu won tiga! jadi ada apa mencariku?"

"murah ya? Pasti sangat laris" Aduh anak ini. Audah tiga kali aku bertanya. Aku kesal dan tak mau bertanya lagi.

Ini jam makan siang. Jam-jam sekian toko sepi karena mayoritas penduduk bumi sedang beristirahat makan siang. Aku duduk didalam toko sambil memasang hetset ditelingaku lalu memutar lagu-lagu LinkinPark kesukaanku, tanpa mempedulikan Kyuhyun yang ada disini. Aku sudah kesal dengannya.

"Sungmin?" Walaupun kecil sekali suaranya karen efek lagu yang kudengar, tapi aku masih bisa mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilku. Aku tak menjawab sampai akhirnya pria itu duduk dihadapanku. Lebih tepatnya berjongkok karena aku duduk dikursi plastik yang ada ditoko. Pria itu berjongkok menyamakan tubuhnya denganku, lalu menarik hetset dari kedua lubang telingaku.

"kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" dia kesal ternyata. Aku juga kesal bodoh! Aku bertanya sampai tiga kali kau bahkan tak menjawabnya.

"kau mengacuhkan ku lebih dulu" jawabku kesal

"kapan?" pura-puralah bodoh. Agar kau benar-benar bodoh

"aku bertanya tiga kali padamu Kyuhyun! ada apa kau sampai kemari mencariku? kau bahkan tak menjawabnya sama sekali" Aku melotot kearahnya yang masih berjongkok dihadapanku. Sepertinya dia lelah, ia beranjak dari jongkok dan menarik kursi plastik disampingku menaruh tepat didepanku, lalu mendudukinya.

"aku merindukanmu" Tulus sekali. Sampai rasanya aku mau pingsan saja.

Aku hanya diam memandangnya

"sudah satu minggu tak melihatmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu" Kyuhyun merindukanku? kenapa bisa?

"kenapa?" sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan bagaimana bisa kau merindukanku? tapi kata-kata itu tidak keluar. Malah hanya satu kata itu yang muncul. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "hampir tiga tahun aku memperhatikanmu. Dan baru akhir-akhir ini kita bisa begitu dekat" APA? aku? Kyuhyun? Ah!

"dulu aku selalu menahannya. Dan aku harus bisa menahannya. Tapi saat kita semakin dekat aku tak bisa lagi melakukannya. Aku tak bisa menahan perasaan rindu saat tak melihatmu beberapa waktu, Sungmin" Aku pusing. Sungguh pusing. Rasanya semua berputar-putar.

Aku memang bisa sedikit menebak Kyuhyun kemungkinan ada perasaan padaku. Kedekatan kami akhir-akhir ini dan kata-kata Yuri waktu itu. Jujur aku sempat penasaran apa benar Kyuhyun punya rasa padaku? tapi aku tak pernah mau berharap lebih. Aku bahkan membunuh harapan itu sebelum tumbuh. Aku selalu menyangkal setiap harapan yang hampir merasukiku. Jika Kyuhyun langsung mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu Sungmin' Seperti itu saja mungkin aku tak akan pusing begini. Dia bilang tadi tiga tahun. Bukan, tapi hampir tiga tahun! Aku menatap Kyuhyun didepanku dengan linglung.

"kau ." aku menelan ludahku. Sial! susah sekali bicara

"kau. Bicara apa?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Dan dia malah tersenyum

"aku menyukaimu sejak lama Sungmin. Kau saja yang tak peka sama sekali" Kyuhyun menaruh tangan kananya diatas kepalaku. Aku meliriknya sedikit. Tangan itu mengelus rambutku dan menyelipkannya diatas telinga.

"aku tak pernah tau bagaimana perasaanmu padaku. Karena kau gadis yang susah sekali ditebak. Kau cuek sekali" Aku diam

"tapi aku tak bisa lagi menahannya Sungmin. Aku menunggu saat ini dalam waktu yang lama. Aku pikir aku bisa melupakannya. Dan membiarkannya menghilang begitu saja, mengingat sebentar lagi kita lulus dan tak akan bertemu lagi. Aku pikir mudah melupakanmu setelah kita tak bertemu. Tapi aku tidak bisa" kenapa memilukan sekali. aku bahkan tak berkutik sama sekali. Aku takut walau bergerak sedikit saja. Takut airmataku menetes. Aku mudah sekali terharu

"dalam waktu satu minggu saja aku sudah menyerah. Aku merindukanmu" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dan itu hal buruk karena aku benar-benar meneteskan airmataku. Aku benci kenapa aku mudah sekali terharu.

"uhh! kenapa kau menangis?" Kyuhyun panik karena aku menangis. Tapi aku tak bisa bicara.

Aku juga merindukannya, jika kalian tahu. Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal yang manis akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan aku tak bisa melupakan pelukannya waktu itu. Kalau aku bisa aku juga ingin mengatakan aku merindukannya tapi aku tak bisa. Aku hanya terus menangis saja sampai Kyuhyun kebingungan. Aku tahu yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Seperti aku pada BaekHyun. Tapi Kyuhyun berbeda. Kyuhyun punya perasaan lebih besar dibanding perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Aku tak pernah merindukan Baekhyun seperti itu. Cukup melihatnya disekolah sudah cukup.

"Sungmin berhentilah menangis" Aku menghapus airmataku sendiri. Malu sekali sebenarnya menagis tanpa alasan yang jelas begini.

"hehehe mian" aku mencoba tertawa walaupun aneh

"kau membuatku kebingungan" Aku tertawa melihat wajah serius Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau"

Aku menatap matanya, dan dia masih menunjukan raut serius. Aku takut Kyuhyun mengira aku mentertawakannya. Aku takut dia marah. Tiba-tiba saja aku memeluknya yang duduk didepanku. Mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya.

"aku tak tahu harus bicara apa" aku merasakan Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk punggungku

"tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun masih menepuk punggungku

"tidak usah bicara apa-apa. peluk saja aku terus" sambil masih menepuk punggungku.

"APA?" Aku berniat menarik tubuhku darinya. Tapi Kyuhyun menahannya. Kini dia yang memelukku dengan erat.

**...School Life Story...**

**Hay...?**

**maaf yaa untuk keterlambatan update. Dan feel yang makin berantakan ini.**

**aku memang tak pernah menuliskan 'ToBeContinue' ataupun 'Ending' pada fanfiction-fanfiction Chapter aku, karena aku takut tak bisa melanjutkannya. **

**Tapi jangan kawatir, karena sebisa mungkin akan aku tamatkan. Walau bagaimanapu itu tanggung jawabku.**

**tadinya tidak berfikir ceritanya akan begini, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa semakin membosankan begini.**

**semoga masih ada yang mau membaca ya.**

**Big Thanks to All my Dears^^**

**Thanks banger udah mau nyempetin jari-jarinya ngisi kolom review.**

**Lee Minry: makasih banget slalu ngasih dukungan dan saling berbagi^^**

**Prince Changsa_Abilhikmah_Frostbee_Tika137_Guest_fariny: Thanks a lot Dears. makasih banget dah mau review ya, akan aku coba menampilkan ff-ff kyumin dengan imajinasi terbaik aku. mohon maaf untuk banyaknya kesalahan dan jika ff nya membosankan.**

**TiffyTiffanyLee: maaf Dear kalau update kilat gak bisa janji. tapi bakalan diusahain. makasih ya untuk kesetiaannya sama ff ini.**

**Yuor fans; aku gak bisa bikin kisah rumit sayang, jadinya malah kisah membosankan begini. maaf kalau update kilatnya gak bisa janjiin dek. ditungguin aja ya!**

**sparkyuvil;iya sayang, boleh kok panggil eonni, asal jangan ajumma ya. makasih review nya^^**

**PaboGirl: selama belum dikasih tau ending storynya, Insya Allah masih ada kelanjutanya, ditunggu aja ya Dear. dedikasi buat anak-anak yang mau nostalgia masa sekolah ini. makasih review nya**

**kmskjw21; sini kasih alamatmu, aku paketin banana gapapa sayang cuap-cuap aja juga boleh, bener banget itu buat semangat update lho.**

**dming; kenalan dulu ya sama cast nya biar makin akrab. terinspirasi sama masa SMP aku dear, jadi bisa kerasa school life nya. makasih ya review nya.**

**Okay semua review udah dibales.**

**Saya akan coba selalu balas setiap review dichap selanjutnya,**

**makasih ya semuanya.**

**keep Love KyuMin**

**Kyuhyun&Sungmin**

**And I love you All**

**감사합니다**

**김지해**


	5. Chapter 5

**...KyuMin...**

**This is a KyuMin Story**

**Genderswicth**

**School life**

**Friendship**

**All Kpop Idol Cast**

**Rate T**

**Chapter Five**

**Everything Isn't Happy Ending!**

"eomma pulang saja dan istirahat, biar aku saja yang menjaga toko"

"tidak apa, toko sepi kau pasti kesepian jika sendirian"

"aku sudah biasa eomma, lagian aku kan bisa mendengarkan music jika bosan. Tidak apa eomma pulang dan tidur dirumah saja"

"disini eomma juga bisa istirahat Sungmin~ah"

"heuh. baiklah jika itu mau eomma"

Saat ini aku sedang ada ditoko berdua bersama eomma. Hari ini hari jum'at, sebenarnya ujian Luhan juga sudah selesai dari kemarin. Dan hari ini Luhan libur, tapi anak itu ada janji berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sehingga kali inipun ia tak menemaniku ditoko. Sebenarnya aku tidak apa-apa ditoko sendirian, eomma butuh istirahat. Walaupun eomma masih sehat tapi eomma tetap sudah berusia, sepatutnya eomma tak lagi bekerja keras.

"bagaimana eomma? Nyaman kan?" Eomma hanya mengangguk sambil memejamkan mata menikmati pijatanku. Eomma sedang duduk dikursi dan aku berdiri dibelakangnya guna memijat pundak eomma. Eommaku telah berjuang banyak untuk kami. Aku menyanyangi eomma.

"annyeong haseyo"

"eoh! kau mau apa lagi?" aku langsung beranjak mendengar suara familiar itu. Anak ini mau apa lagi?

"Sungmin! bagaimana bisa kau kasar sekali kepada pelanggan!" Aku langsung menoleh kearah eomma

"eomma dia bukan pembeli. Dia itu teman sekolahku"

"jadi dia temanmu. eoh annyeong? aku ibunya Sungmin" Eomma malah beramah-tamah dengan anak ini

"kepada teman kenapa seperti itu. Harusnya kau menyambutnya dengan baik" eomma melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang meringis aneh dipintu masuk. Aku memang tak mempersilahkan masuk.

"siapa namamu?"

"Kyuhyun eomeonim"

"aigo tinggi sekali kau" Aku tersenyum melihat eomma yang begitu antusias pada Kyuhyun. Eomma mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk pundak pria itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan eomma.

"Sungmin beri temanmu roti dan buatkan secangkir kopi"

"Ah! tidak perlu eomeonim! tidak usah Sungmin" Kyuhyun menoleh padaku setelah mengucapkan penolakannya akan tawaran eomma. Ia terlihat sungkan dengan keramahan eomma.

"lho kenapa?"

"tidak apa-apa. tidak perlu repot-repot"

"kau mau apa kemari?" aku melangkah semakin dekat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin. Teman berkunjung kenapa begitu tanggapanmu!" Aku tidak tau harus menjelaskan bagaimana pada eomma. Jadi aku diam saja

"hanya bermain saja, tidak boleh ya?"

"Sungmin ini. sudak ajak temanmu main sana, biar eomma saja yang menjaga toko"

"eomma itu lelah. eomma pulang saja istirahat, biar aku saja yang disini"

"nak Kyuhyun duduk dulu disini" eomma akhirnya menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk dikursi plastik toko kami. Kyuhyun dengan patuh berjalan masuk kertoko dan duduk dikursi yang eomma maksud. Kyuhyun terlihat kaku dan salah tingkah. Anak ini! beberapa hari yang lalu dia datang kesini dengan sikap menyebalkannya. Kenapa sekarang jadi kalem begini?

"beri temanmu kopi Sungmin!"

"arrasseo" aku menyiapkan kopi untuk Kyuhyun. Kopi saset dan air termos. Eomma dan appa suka kopi jadi mereka selalu punya persediaan kopi. Kyuhyun juga tidak protes lagi mungkin ia terlalu canggung.

"minum" aku meletakan kopi disebelahnya. Kebetulan ada kursi kosong disebelahnya jadi aku menaruhnya disana. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja tanpa berucap apapun. Eomma sedang melayani pembeli didepan.

Aku keluar melayani pembeli saat eomma berteriak memanggilku. Ada bibi Oh diluar, tetangga rumahku. Eomma mengobrol dengan bibi Oh jadi memintaku menggantikannya melayani pembeli. Setelah pembeli pergi aku terdiam. Rasanya jahat sekali membiarkan Kyuhyun seperti itu. Maksudku, dia datang kesini tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Bukan begini maksudku. Aku hanya bingung mau mengajaknya melakukan apa. Dia datang tanpa bilang-bilang dulu. Ada eomma lagi disini. Aku tak leluasa mengomel kalau ada eomma. Kalian tau sendiri kan tadi saja eomma sudah menegurku berkali-kali karena tak menyambut Kyuhyun dengan baik.

"Sungmin! kok temannya diabaikan. Temani sana" eomma menegurku saat bibi Oh sudah pergi.

"hmmm" aku hanya bedehem lalu masuk lagi kedalam toko. Kyuhyun sedang mencoba menyesap kopinya dengan kaku. Aku merasa bersalah. Melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu aku jadi merasa kasihan dan merasa bersalah.

Aku mendekatinya, berdiri didepannya lalu bertanya

"kau sudah makan?" Kyuhyun mendongak lalu meletakkan cangkir kopi ditempat semula.

"hmm" pria itu mengangguk. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun saja kalau seperti ini. Kyuhyun yang hyperactive dan heboh kemana? kaku sekali.

"kau suka es krim tidak?" aku masih berdiri dengan dia yang masih duduk didepanku.

"aku tak terlalu suka sih. kenapa?" kalau dia tak suka es krim aku ajak makan apa dia. Aku ingin mengajaknya pergi dari sini. Sepertinya ia jadi kaku begini karena ada eomma. Ia sungkan

"kau sukanya apa?" aku sebenarnya berniat baik. Tapi kenapa nada suaraku seperti orang kesal begini

"kau benar-benar tak mau makan es krim?" aku bertanya dengan sedikit lebih sabar

"siapa bilang aku tudak mau makan es krim?"

"tadi kau bilang..?"

"aku bilang tidak terlalu suka. Tapi aku beberapa kali memakannya jika musim panas"

"jadi kau mau es krim kan? kaja!" aku langsung menyeret tangannya agar beranjak dari kursi lalu mengajaknya keluar toko.

"eomma aku pergi sebentar ya. Telpon saja aku jika eomma butuh sesuatu" eomma tersenyum setelah mengatakan "iya-iya"

**...School Life Story...**

Kami sedang makan es krim di taman kecil pinggir jalan, duduk dikursi kayu yang disediakan disana.

"Sungmin?"

"hmm"

Aku menunggunya berbicara. Tapi sampai beberapa menit ia diam saja.

"ada apa?" Aku memutuskan bertanya setelah menunggunya yang tak kunjung bersuara.

"ani" Pria ini membuatku tak mengerti.

"kau aneh sekali sih!" aku tak mengerti akan pria ini. Dan tak tahu bagaimana menghadapinya. Dan hari ini dia datang dengan keadaan yang semakin tak bisa kumengerti. Membuat mood ku jadi buruk saja. Kami terdiam lagi sampai es krim kami sama-sama habis.

Aku menoleh kesamping kearahnya, menatap wajahnya. Lalu Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama, menoleh kearahku dan menatap wajahku. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh selidik tapi ia malah menatapku dengan penuh senyuman

"kau ini kenapa?" Aku menatapnya aneh. Tadi saja dia begitu kaku dan canggung. Tapi sekarang tersenyum begitu lepas

"aku senang melihatmu" masih dengan tersenyum Kyuhyun menatapku. Aku tersenyum lucu dibuatnya. Aku merasa sangat ringan. Perasaan yang sangat ringan.

Ada anak kecil yang lucu bermain disekitar kami. Ada kakek-kakek yang masih terlihat sehat berolahraga ditaman ini. Dan ada beberapa hal lainnya yang kami perhatikan bersama dan malah menjadi topik pembicaraan kami sore ini. Aku memang memutuskan tak terlalu membahas kedatangannya menemuiku dan kecanggunganya tadi serta senyumnya saat mengatakan senang melihatku. Aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Suasana canggung seperti tadi seperti membuatku terjepit diantara tumpukan-tumpukan batu bata yang menghimpit tubukku. Rasanya kaku sampai serasa tak bisa bergerak dan tak nyaman.

Eomma menelponku dan mengatakan roti sudah habis dan akan menutup toko lalu pulang. Jadi aku memutuskan kembali ketoko lalu pulang bersama eomma. Kyuhyun ikut karena ingin berpamitan pada eomma sebelum pulang.

**...School Life Story...**

Hari ini aku dan Luhan kembali masuk kesekolah. Sebenarnya tidak datangpun juga tidak apa-apa, tapi eomma memaksakku untuk tetap pergi kesekolah. Eomma bilang ini adalah saat-saat terakhir aku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, jadi aku tidak boleh melewatkan moment-moment seperti ini. Eomma bilang jika aku tak pergi maka kelak aku tidak akan pernah punya memori tentang saat-saat kami menghabiskan waktu bersama diakhir sekolah. Eomma benar! dan akupun setuju. Tapi aku merasa sangat tegang sekarang

Sejak dua hari yang lalu setelah aku dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama ditaman. Malamnya aku bermimpi melakukan beberapa hal dengannya. Dan puncaknya semalam. Dalam mimpiku malam tadi agak remang tapi aku tahu itu siang hari, aku masih ada disekitar sekolah dan masih memakai seragam sekolah. Dan beberapa siswa berhamburan keluar gerbang sekolah. Tak tau bagaimana detailnya tiba-tiba saja ada Kyuhyun didepanku. Lalu tau-tau aku merasakan sesuatu yang sangat hebat. Ciuman.

Aku dan Kyuhyun berciuman, dalam beberapa detik. Rasane asing tapi aku suka, dan seperti ingin lagi. Sampai saat aku bangun pagi-pagi tadi kenangan mimpi itu masih tergambar jelas diotakku. Bahkan aku sampai menyentuh bibirku sendiri, dadaku juga masih berdebar sampai saat ini

Hal inilah yang membuatku ragu berangkat kesekolah. Kalau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun nanti aku harus bagaimana?. Membayangkan saja membuatku gugup dan panas seluruh tubuh. Eottheokhae? -_-

Aku benar-benar dibuat aneh dengan perasaan paranoidku sendiri. Seperti maling yang mencari-cari tempat persembunyian. Aku takut bertemu Kyuhyun, gugup tepatnya.

Aku berharap tidak bertemu denganya hari ini.

**_POP_**

Ponselku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Aku merogoh blazerku dan menemukan pesan dari monster yang kuhindari.

**From: Kyuhyun**

_kau dimana? aku tidak melihatmu?_

Kenapa juga dia mengirimiku pesan. Sekarang aku harus apa? Aku bersandar pada dinding dibelakangku. Aku berada dibelakang kelasku saat ini. Sendirian? tentu saja, karena tadi aku memisahkan diri dari yang lain. Tadi aku kekelas dan saat akan kembali berkumpul dengan yang lain aku melihat seluet tubuh Kyuhyun, aku langsung berbalik arah tapi tidak masuk kekelas lagi. Seminggu ini memang semua siswa tingkat satu sampai tiga datang kesekolah. Tapi bukan untuk belajar, hanya datang mengurus beberapa hal pasca ujian. Seperti daftar ulang atau pelunasan administrasi yang belum dilunasi saat ujian dan hal-hal lainnya. Disamping itu juga diadakan beberapa pertandingan antar kelas. Seperti volly, basket, futsal dan lainnya.

Aku ingin pulang...

Aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang. Akhir-akhir SMA ku sepertinya tak akan seperti yang aku harapkan. Lebih baik aku melupakan saran eomma.

"eoh! Lee Sungminnie? kau sedang apa disini?"

"eoh! Robin?"

"apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?" Aku salah tingkah sendiri ditanya begini saja.

"uh. itu, aku hanya ingin saja sebenarnya"

"eoh"

"kau bermain game ya?" aku melolokan kepalaku melihat layar ponsel Robin

"hmm" pria itu begitu berkonsentrasi sekali sampai tak melihat kearahku.

"aku pinjam" aku ingin sekali mencoba bermain game ponsel. Sepertinya asyk

"kau bisa?" Aku menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan Robin. Robin tersenyum lalu menyeret tangan kananku dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya memegang ponsel.

Ponselku kan ponsel jelek jadi tak ada game-game seperti itu. Ponselku hanya ku isi dengan beberapa lagu pop, selebihnya aku hanya gunakan untuk menelpon dan mengirim pesan.

"duduk disini!" Aku dan Robin duduk di ditaman kecil belakang kelasku. Tepatnya pada sebuah pot besar yang terbuat dari batu bata, semen dan matrial lainnya. Pot itu dibuat besar untuk menanam sebuah pohon natal. Disekitar sekolah banyak pot-pot seperti ini. Biasanya satu pot bisa untuk duduk enam anak secara melingkar dengan saling memunggungi satu sama lainnya.

"ini, jadi seperti ini" Robin menunjukan padaku sebuah permainan. Kelihatannya sih gampang sekali. Hanya ada kepala angry bird dan pipa-pipa yang melintang didepannya.

"game ini aku download sejak lama. Sekarang kabarnya sudah tak ada lagi. Sudah ditarik dari peredaran"

"kenapa begitu?"

"katanya_ design_-nya menyerupai game milik orang lain. Padahal ini game yang sangat-sangat menyenangkan. Menurutku!" Aku jadi penasaran sekali.

"bagaimana bermainnya?"

"kau cukup mengetuk-etukan jarimu di layar ini, maka burung ini akan melompat. Tinggi rendahnya lompatan burung ini tergantung dari kau mengetukan jarimu pada layar"

"burung ini akan terus bergerak maju. Nah tugasmu hanya mengetuk-etuk layar agar burung melompat melewati pipa-pipa yang ada didepannya. Jangan sampai bersentuhan" Baik aku mulai mencoba. Kupikir gampang tapi baru satu dua lompatan saja melewati pipa, burung monyong itu terjatuh atau bahkan menubruk pipa didepannya. Kenapa susah sekali? Arrrgggkkkk Rasanya sudah berkali-kali tapi jatuh terus. Aku bahkan hanya berhasil melewati tiga pipa.

"Lee Sungminnie, jangan tegang. Jangan emosi. Game ini membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra. Pelan-pelan saja" Robin telaten sekali mengajariku.

"Sungmin. Kau disini rupanya!" aku mendengar suara itu, tapi aku tak terlalu peduli. Aku fokus pada barungku(?). Akh maksudku permainanku ini

"Sungminnie~"

"Aikss, apa sih" aku menggerakan pundakku karena risih dengan tubuh yang menempel disisi kananku kini. Tadi Robin yang ada disisi kananku, mengajariku bermain mainan ini. Jadi sekarang kemana Robin?

Argggk jatuh lagi.

Burungku...

"Sungmin~~?"

"YAK! kau ini apa sih. Gara-gara kau kan burungku jatuh!" aku mengomel pada Kyuhyun disamping kananku. Ternyata Robin ada disamping kanan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya pria ini main masuk kecelah antara aku dan Robin tadi.

"Arrgkk padahal aku sudah melewati sembilan pipa. Aish" Aku kesal dan ingin bermain lagi. Tadinya aku akan membuka lagi permainan diponsel Robin.

Tapi...

**Srakk**

"YAKK! CHO KYUHYUN AKU MAU BERMAIN LAGI. BERIKAN!" Kyuhyun memberikan ponsel itu pada Robin

"Ini bawa pergi"

"YAk! KAU. AISH" menyebalkan sekali

"Kau tau tidak sih. tadi kau duduk begitu menempel dengan Robin"

"aku kan sedang belajar memaikannya. Robin mengajariku"

"tapi tidak perlu menempel begitu juga kan, Sungmin?"

"Yak...

"hahahahahh" Aku menatap Robin horor kenapa dia tertawa dikala aku sedang perang dengan Kyuhyun begini

"kau kenapa?" aku masih menatapnya aneh

"kalian lucu sekali" Aku tak mengerti. Kenapa Robin masih tertawa dan kenapa Kyuhyun masih memelototiku.

"kenapa kau memelototiku?" aku beranikan diri memelototi Kyuhyun kembali. Dia yang mengacaukan acaraku jadi aku yang harusnya kesal

"Sungmin. Aku ini cemburu apa kau tak tahu eoh?"

"kau ini bicara apa sih"

"Sungmiiiiiiiin" Kyuhyun menjerit menyebut namaku bahkan sampai berdiri dan kedua tangan yang mengepal

Aku mendongak menatapnya aneh

"hahahahah, Kyuhyun kau ini jujur sekali" Robin kembali tertawa sampai wajahnya memerah. Hey! Robin itu keturunan bule jadi jangan heran kalau kulitnya gampang memerah. Aku menatap mereka berdua bingung. Robin tertawa tanpa henti dan Kyuhyun yang menjerit-jerit tak jelas.

"Aku baru tau kau bertingkah konyol begini. Hahahahah lucu sekali" Robin tertawa sambil mengatai Kyuhyun.

"HAH. Robin kau tau aku sudah frustasi menghadapi gadis super tak peka ini"

"Auwk" Kyuhyun mendorong keningku dengan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"kau lihat ini?" Kyuhyun bertolak pinggang dihadapanku. Dengan ia yang berdiri dan aku masih duduk dipot ini.

"bahkan aku berteriak mengatakan aku cemburu saja dia sama sekali tak peka, apalagi jika aku diam saja. Sampai matipun dia tidak akan tahu" Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam mataku. Kami saling mentap sampi rasanya aku tenggelam dalam manik gelapnya. Robin sedikit-sedikit meredam tawanya. Aku tak melihat, tapi aku mendengarnya.

Pria ini tadi mengatakan bahwa ia cemburu. Cemburu untuk apa?

"kalian bedua pacaran saja lah" Robin beranjak berdiri. Aku mengalihkan mataku dari mata Kyuhyun. Aku menatap Robin lagi

"apa maksudmu?"

"Lee Sungminnie~! Pria ini jatuh cinta padamu" pria ini? Kyuhyun?

"huh" Robin duduk lagi lalu menatapku.

"aku tidak tahu hatimu tertutup oleh apa. Tapi bukalah tutup itu dan biarkanlah orang yang mencintaimu masuk kedalamnya" Robin. Pria akhir SMA seperti dia bisa berbicara begitu dewasa. Aku tersentuh sekali

"percuma Robin~ah. dia tidak. Akh ! Dia itu tidak peka" ada nada kesal dan lelah pada suara Kyuhyun. aku menoleh kearahnya.

Wajahnya nampak kusam sekali.

Apa sebegitunya ya aku? perasaan bersalah muncul lagi keseluruh penjuru hatiku. Aku memang sering mendapat julukan_ gadis tak peka_. Itu aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Bahkan banyak yang kagum denganku . Katanya karena sifat ku ini, aku jadi tak pernah merasa sakit hati jika orang-orang membicarakan hal buruk tentangku. Aku memang acuh. Tapi sekarang aku sedih karena sifatku sendiri. Karena sifatkku yang acuh dan tak peka, aku telah menyakiti hati orang lain begitu dalam. Sungguh aku tak ingin begitu. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?

"kalian bicaralah. Aku pergi dulu" Kini Robin benar-benar beranjak meninggalkan kami berdua disini. Aku menunduk menatap kedua sepatuku. Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari pria didepanku kini.

"mianhae" kata penuh penyesalan itu keluar lirih dari mulutku.

"heuh. Aku tak tahu kau itu gadis yang seperti apa Sungmin" Aku sedih sekali dibilang seperti itu. Aku jadi merasa seperti gadis paling buruk didunia ini.

"apa sekarang kau mengerti?" Aku mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lagi lalu duduk disamping kiriku.

"Sungmin?" Dia menatapku begitu dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu. Bisakah kau membuka hatimu dan menerimaku?"

Kyuhyun! Pria dihadapanku ini. Aku harus bilang apa? apa aku harus menerimanya? apa juga harus menolaknya? Kyuhyun yang kutahu adalah orang yang tak pernah dekat denganku. Setidaknya sebelum beberapa bulan ini. Apakah iya hanya dalam beberapa bulan aku bisa begitu mempercayainya? Walaupun ia pernah mengatakan kalau perasaan itu sudah hampir tiga tahun ia pendam. Tapi apa iya aku harus percaya begitu saja

"Kyuhyun! Kau dan Sooyoung baru berakhir beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan ini padaku?" ada nada kesal yang aku ucapkan. Aku masih dalam mood yang buruk. Banyak hal yang membuatku kesal saat ini. Mimpi-mimpi itu, game tadi, pertengkaran, sampai-sampai ungkapan cinta Kyuhyun. Semua membuatku kesal.

"bahkan aku dan Sooyoung sudah berakhir Sungmin. Dan kau masih tak bisa melihatku sebagai diriku sendiri?"

"cukup lihat aku sebagai Kyuhyun. bukan sebagai mantan kekasih Sooyoung" Aku ingin sekali menangis. Keadaan ini membuatku tidak nyaman. Apakah setelah ini aku dan Kyuhyun akan menjadi musuh?

"akan kukatakan padamu sekarang. Aku tak peduli kau akan semakin menjauhiku setelah ini. Tapi aku ingin kau tau semuanya" Aku menoleh kearahnya, tapi Kyuhyun tak menatapku. Kini ia menatap lurus kedepan.

"bukan hanya Sooyoung selama ini Sungmin!" Apa maksudnya? Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar padaku , lalu menghadap kedepan lagi.

"sejak tingkat satu aku menyukaimu. Kau itu berbeda. Kau selalu saja diam saat Heechul berlaku kurang baik padamu. Kau selalu diam saat Heechul mengomel padamu. Tadinya kupikir kau takut pada Heechul. Kupikir kau gadis cengeng dan penakut. Tapi saat kau meninggalkan buku Heechul dirumahmu dan kau menjawabnya dengan santai, saat itu aku mulai tertarik padamu. Kau berbeda. Kau itu pemberani, tapi bukan pembangkang. Kau menghadapi orang-orang yang menindasmu dengan sifat acuhmu" Angin semilir disekitar kami. Apakah aku memang seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan? aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa saat ini. Aku hanya menunduk memandang tanah dibawah kakiku.

"kau itu santai sekali. Jarang memperhatikan sekitarmu sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari bahwa pria yang duduk tepat didepanmu sering memperhatikanmu. Aku beruntung kau duduk dengan Heechul, jadi aku punya alasan menoleh kebangku kalian. Kau begitu acuh hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana cara mendekatimu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku tahu kau menyukai orang lain"

**Deg **

Aku refleks kearah Kyuhyun. Apa dia tahu aku menyukai seseoarang?

"kau? aku? mak maksud ku!" Huk..

"Baekhun!" Kyuhyun mengucapkan sebuah nama dengan yakin. Jadi?. Cho Kyuhyun tahu aku menyukai Baekhyun? Ah. Duniaku terasa berputar. Pusing, itu yang kurasakan saat ini.

"ba.. bagaimana?" bahkan Heechul dan Bom saja tak tahu.

"aku orang yang menyukaimu Sungmin. Aku orang yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tahu siapa orang yang sering kau lihat. Dan kau hanya melihat kearah Baekhyun" Oh Tuhan! Cho Kyuhyun. Benar seperti itukah apa yang selama ini terjadi?

"aku mulai mempelajari keadaan sejak saat itu. Kau yang tak pernah melihatku. Dan saat tahu kau selalu melihat kearah Baekhyun. Aku mulai tahu diri. Mungkin kau memang tak akan pernah melihat kearahku"

"tapi aku bisa apa Sungmin untuk melupakanmu. Kau selalu ada dalam pandanganku. Kau ada disekitarku selama beberapa jam dalam sehari. Hanya dihari libur aku tak melihatmu. Dan ternyata aku tak bisa berhenti melihatmu"

Cho Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku! Selama ini aku berfikir semua perjalananku disekolah ini baik-baik saja. Tanpa tahu dibelakangku aku membuat luka untuk orang lain.

"mulai saat itu aku menjadi brengsek Sungmin. Aku mengencani beberapa gadis. Kau salah jika beranggapan hanya Sooyoung kekasihku selama ini" Huh. apapagi ini? perasaan sakit itu menyelimuti hatiku. Kyuhyun tidak hanya mencintaiku?

"aku mengencani gadis-gadis dari sekolah lain Sungmin. mengenal mereka sebentar perantara dari teman dan mengencani mereka. Kkupikir aku bisa melihat gadis lain. Tapi semua selalu hanya sementara. Pada akhirnya hanya kau yang terlihat mencolok"

"kau memang tak mencolok dikelompok kalian. Tapi kau selalu terlihat paling depan dimataku. Hingga aku lelah Sungmin. Aku lelah dan Sooyoung datang padaku memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku bahkan tidak berfikir untuk menolaknya. Aku pikir aku akan melihat kearah Sooyoung saja saat itu. Kau dan Sooyoung ada disekitarku dan aku punya alasan kuat untuk akan hanya melihat kearah Sooyoung saja. Karena dia kekasihku" beri aku obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dan pusing ini. Aku melukaimu begitu banyak Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi akhirnya kau bisa melihat Sooyoung. Tapi kenapa kalian berakhir?

"tapi aku salah lagi. Sooyoung hanya terlihat saat aku menoleh kesamping saja. Karena didepanku hanya ada kau. Kau memang tak melakukan apa-apa tapi kau malah semakin bersinar dimataku. Hingga sedikit demi sedikit tanpa kusadari kita mulai dekat. Aku dan kau saling menyapa, mengobrol, tersenyum. Saat itu aku merasa lebih hidup. Aku merasa aku diberi kesempatan"

"tapi kau tetap kau, Sungmin. Gadis acuh yang tak peka. Aku dibuat jungkir balik karena sifat super pasif mu itu" Kyuhyun tersenyum geli.

"maaf" Kyuhyun menoleh kearahku. Aku mengucapkan maaf dengan mata yang berkaca2

"maafkan aku Cho Kyuhyun" lepas sudah airmata yang tadi ku tahan. aku merasa sangat jahat

"Sudahlah ini bukan salahmu. Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Setidaknya sekarang aku tahu beberapa sifat burukku.

"aku tahu kok Sungmin bahwa semua kisah itu tidak akan berakhir dengan indah. _Everything isn't happy ending_! bukankah begitu?" apa maksudnya?

"walaupun tidak berakhir bahagia. Aku tidak merasa semua ini sia-sia, dan kecewa begitu banyak. Aku sudah berusaha dan melakukan yang terbaik yang aku bisa. Walau banyak yang salah dari caraku. Aku lega sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu, Sungmin. Setidaknya saat kita sudah tidak saling bertemu lagi nantinya. Aku tidak punya lagi sesuatu yang masih tersimpan yang belum sempat aku sampaikan padamu" airmataku semakin mengalir deras memandang sosok Kyuhyun disamping kiriku.

"jangan menangisiku seperti itu, Sungmin. Aku terlihat menyedihkan. Jangan kasihani aku"

"Heuuh. Baiklah kurasa aku harus pergi. Maafkan aku untuk semua tingkah ku selama ini. Aku mencintaimu" Kyuhyun berdiri, menepuk pundakku sebentar dan menepuk kepalaku juga. Lalu pria itu beranjak meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa menagis tanpa suara. Airmataku terus mengalir menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Aku memejamkan mataku bersama tetesan-tetesan bulir bening ini. Apakah semua sudah berakhir?.

**Hay! aku telat update lagi ya?.**

** sudah kuusahakan seminggu sekali meng-update FF ini**

**Dan aku juga sudah membaca kembali ff ini sebelum aku publish, semoga sudah mampu mengurangi typos.**

**Terimakasih banyak My Dears untuk kesetiaany pada cerita sederhana ini.**

**Ini belum berakhir ya? tadinya memang berniat mengakhiri di Chapter 5, dan berniat membuat sad ending. Tapi Minry protes dan minta happy Ending.**

**Jadi tunggu dichapter depan ya. kuusahakan di chapter 6 adalah happy ending of this story**

**Balasan Reviews**

**Lee Minry: Thanks buat review2 menggemaskan dari kamu. kamu yang minta happy ending, jadi ini cerita malah gak jadi ending2. makasih ya minry ah.**

**Cywelf, TiffyTiffanyLee, abilhikmah: Thanks ya Dears masih setia ngereview ini story, dan masih mau baca tentunya.**

**Your Fans: sekarang apa aku harus menyebutmu , Myfans? ㅋㅋㅋㅋ . aku senang jika aku bisa membawa pengaruh positif untuk orang-orang disekitarku. jika kamu mau, kamu bisa chat aku. mungkin aku bisa sedikit berbagi pengalaman dengamu. terimakasih untuk dukungannya dear. semangat juga buat kamu, lakukanlah hal-hal yang positif dihidupmu. semoga sukses untuk contest nya. ^_^**

**Pusycat3: buat bernostalgia aja Dear.. tapi terharunya jangan sampai nagis ya?**

**Sungmin nie minnie: udah lama naksir dan udah cinta beneran kayaknay. ㅎㅎㅎㅎ **

**ncisksj: ujian lebih penting, baca ff nya kalau pas lagi bener2 free aja ya. harus lulus dengan nilai yg baik. **

**Tika137,Anik0405,Gye0mindo: tapi sayang banget, ternyata chap inipun mereka belum jadian juga, bantu aku menyadarkan Sungmin.**

**Frostbee: harus benar2 bersabar. kamu juga yang sabar ya?**

**kmskjw21: iya gapap aku kirim ke Ina, asal ongkirnya kamu transfer dulu ke aku, ㅎㅎㅎㅎ , udah peluk-pelukan tapi gak jadian-jadian ini bagaimana?**

**PaboGirl:Kyuhyun cari moment yang tepat buat nembak, eh tapi ternyata tetp aja. kalau sama orang gak peka emang harus ekstra sabar ya.**

**Thanks a lot of buat semuanya.**

**maaf ya kalau story nya dari satu sampai lima ini banyak gak nyambung dan gak nge-feel sama sekali.**

**semoga kalian masih mau baca.**

**THANK YOU**

**KIM JIHAE**


	6. Chapter 6

**...KyuMin...**

**This is a KyuMin Story**

**Genderswicth**

**School life**

**Friendship**

**All Kpop Idol Cast**

**Rate T**

**Chapter Six**

**Let's make new story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku masih menagis, bahkan punggung Kyuhyun masih terlihat. Entah perasaanku saja apa memang pada kenyataanya, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan begitu pelan.

'_setidaknya saat kita sudah tidak saling bertemu lagi nantinya'_

Entah kenapa sepenggal kalimat Kyuhyun itu terus memenuhi otakku. Aku tidak berharap suatu saat kita tidak saing bertemu lagi. Aku masih berharap kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama nantinya, Kyuhyun.

Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin semua berakhir sampai disini. Dengan setengah kesadaran aku langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" Aku langsung berhenti dihadapan Kyuhyun. Mengangkat tangan kananku, menahan pundak kiri Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatapku seperti ingin bertanya, kenapa?.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanganku masih terus menghalau Kyuhyun. Tapi kemudian aku mengangkat lagi kepalaku saat tangan kanan Kyuhyun meraih tangan kananku. Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil menggenggam tanganku dengan kedua tanganya

"Ada apa Sungmin?" Bodoh! Aku tidak berkutik lagi. Aku mau bicara apa tadi?

"Kyuhyun?" Aku membasahi bibirku dengan cara menggigit kecil, lalu menelan ludahku. Tolong siapapun bantu aku bicara.

"Ah! Aku.

_**The light on the horizon was brighter yesterday**__, _

"Eoh!" Aku terkesiap mendengar lagu Linkin Park, yang kusadari adalah nada dering ponselku. Aku memang memasang lagu Linkin Park yang berjudul Final Masquerade sebagai nada dering ponselku. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari genggaman Kyuhyun, merogoh kantong blazerku dan melihat ponselku

_**With shadows floating over, the scars begin to fade. **_

_**We said it was forever but then it slipped away, **_

_**Standing at the end of the final masquerade.**_

_**The final masquerade! The final masquerade!**_

Yuri? Ada apa anak itu menelponku?

"Hey?" Kyuhyun menyenggol lenganku. Aku menatapnya kaget. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu membuat gerakan kepala seperti mengisyaratkan padaku untuk melihat ponselku. Dengan kikuk aku menatap ponselku lagi, tapi dering ponselku berhenti seketika saat aku hendak menjawab panggilan itu. Aku menatap ponselku dengan bodohnya. Seolah ingin memaki benda kotak ini. Kenapa harus berhenti berdering. Setidaknya jika aku mengakat telpon mungkin aku tak akan sekikuk ini sekarang.

_**The light on the horizon was **__**...**_

Sreet

"Yeoboseyo" Aku menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dan memberikan senyum terbodoh yang pernah ada. Aku langsung mengangkat telpon dari Yuri saat ponselku baru saja berdering tadi

"YAK! NEO EODIYA?" Suara Yuri tidak ramah sekali. Aku menjauhkan ponsel sebentar lalu menelpelkan lagi disisi telinga kananku.

"Wae?"

"Kubilang kau dimana? Lee Sungmin!"

"Kenap..

"Kelapangan sekarang Lee Sungmin!" bahkan aku belum selesai bertanya tapi Yuri sudah memerintahku sedemikian rupa. Gadis itu langsung mematikan telponnya.

"Wae?"

"Eoh!" Aku mendongak dan sadar bahwa Kyuhyun masih disini.

"Yuri" hanya satu kata itu yang kuucapkan

"Yuri wae?" Yuri kenapa? Aku jawab apa lagi?

"Ah. Kyuhyun-ah. Aku harus pergi" secepat kilat aku berlari meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Aku berlari kelapangan menghampiri Yuri disana.

Hosh

hosh

Aku terlalu kencang berlari sampai sesak nafas.

"Kwon-ah wae?"

"YAa! Neo mwohanya?"

"Ne?" Hari ini entah kenapa aku menjadi begitu lemot. Eunjung terlihat kesal sekali.

"Yak! Lee Sungmin. Apa yang kau lakukan disini dengan seragam ini bodoh?" Aku memperhatikan mereka semua. Astaga! Lee Sungmin bodoh.

Mereka sudah lengkap dengan seragam olahraga semua.

"Cepat ganti seragammu itu. Kita bertanding sepuluh menit lagi!" Tanpa mengatakan apapun aku berlari kearah kelasku. Mengambil tas sekolahku. Disana aku maruh seragam olahragaku, aku hanya perlu mengganti seragam ini ditoilet lalu segera kembali kelapangan. Mereka bisa-bisa mengomeliku dengan banyak variasi jika aku telat lagi. Aku mengganti seragam olahraga dengan cepat.

Tapi, apa tadi mereka tak menyadarinya? Wajahku masih penuh dengan bercak airmata. Aku memutusakan mencuci muka sebentar lalu mengeringkan dengan tisu. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama.

"YAK. KKAMCCAKIYA"

"YA NEO MWOYA CHO KYUHYUN?" Sialan! Siapa yang tidak kaget coba kalau saat keluar kamar mandi tiba-tiba ada orang didepan pintu keluar mengejutkanmu, memang dia hanya diam saja tapi tetap saja itu mengagetkan.

"Kemarikan!"

"Mwoya?" Aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya kemarikan. Pria ini mengulurkaan tanganya padaku. Apa coba?

"Tidak ada banyak waktu Lee Sungmin. Kemarikan tasmu dan segerlah kelapangan"

"Ne?"

"Ck! Aku bawakan tasmu selama kau bertanding sayang. Kau tak punya banyak waktu untuk menaruh kembali tasmu kekelas"

Sret

Tau-tau tasku sudah ada ditangan Kyuhyun. Cepat sekali

"Palli ka!"

Anak-anak menatapku dengan wajah masam. Aku tahu mereka kesal, tapi pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, kami tidak boleh kehingan kekompakan

"Dadeul mianhae" Eunjung menoleh malas lalu menghela nafas

"Jika kita menang, aku akan mentraktir kalian semua. Aku janji" Minzy tersenyum padaku dan menepuk pundakku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo semangat!"

Aku tidak ingin mereka semakin kesal padaku. Jadi saat pertanding futsal tadi aku terus-terusan fokus dalam permainan. Aku bahkan lupa kalau tasku ada pada Kyuhyun. Aku baru mengingatnya saat Victoria bilang bahwa ia haus. Tadinya aku ingin membelikan mereka air mineral, saat itu aku baru ingat bahwa dompetku ada didalam tas dan tas itu ada pada Kyuhyun. Jadi sekarang beginilah aku, berkeliaran mencari-cari Kyuhyun. Kemana anak itu? Tadinya aku kekelasku siapa tahu Kyuhyun menitipkan tasku pada teman sekelasku. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Akhirnya aku menemukannya, Kyuhyun duduk dikursi kayu dekat taman kecil depan perpustakaan. Aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Hey" aku mendudukan diri disampingnya. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali menatap layar ponselnya. Aku mengintip sebentar, dan iya dia sedang bermain game. "Kyuhyun! Tasku"

"Eoh?" Menoleh sebentar kearahku.

"Aku ingin mengambil tasku. Terimakasih ya sudah kau bawakan!" Heran juga sih. Kenapa dia harus membawa tasku kemana-mana. Awalnya kupikir dia akan kekelasku dan menitipkan tasku pada teman-teman sekelasku. Tapi nyatanya tidak bukan.

"Ayo makan" Kyuhyun mengantongi ponselnya disaku celana sekolahnya.

"Kau lelah dan laparkan? Ayo makan!" Dia mengajakku makan bersama. Tapi kan aku ada janji mentraktir teman-teman tadi. Kelasku memang menang tanding futsal tadi, jadi aku harus menepati janjiku. Aku menggaruk kepalaku

"Tapi aku akan makan dengan yang lain. Kau pergi duluan saja" Tidak ada suara lagi. Jadi aku memutuskan berbalik dan berjalan pelan sambil menenteng tasku

"Sungmin? "

"Ne?" Aku menoleh kearahnya saat ia memangilku. Pria itu hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. Aku ini kenapa? Mauku apa? Harusnya tadi aku bertanya juga, bagaimana dia bisa menemukanku di kamar mandi. Haaaaaaaahhh!

Setelah keringatku mengering aku pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh tubungku dengan handuk tangan yang aku bahasi. Mengenakan seragam lagi dan memandu anak-anak untuk kutraktir makan. Minggu ini adalah minggu bebas jadi kami bebas keluar masuk sekolah. Aku mengajak mereka keluar area sekolah menuju Lotteria terdekat. Kami berlima, aku, Yuri, Eunjung, Minzy dan Victoria menghabiskan waktu siang ini dilotteria.

Setelah kenyang dan puas bergurau, Eunjung, Minzy dan Victoria pergi lebih dulu. Tinggallah aku dan Yuri disini. Suasana menjadi canggung karena aku yang tegang. Kurasa menceritakan kepada Yuri bisa mbuatku merasa lebih baik. Baiklah aku akan mencobanya

"Kwon?"

"Heum"

"Wae?" Menggaruk keningku lalu menggaruk kepala. Hah bahkan kepada Yuri saja aku bingung harus bagaimana berbicara

"YAK! Sungmin-ah waeee?"

"Itu. Eum. Kyuhyun! "

"Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun wae?"

"Kwon-ah? Menurutmu apa Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Heuh. Kenapa kau menayakan sekarang? Bukankah aku pernah bilang dulu!"

"Aa ani ani. Hah"

"Wae? Kau mulai jatuh cinta padanya ya?" Yuri terlihat mengejekku dengan senyum seperti itu.

"Hah!" Aku membenamkan kepalaku diatas meja.

"Nan molla"

"Apa maksudmu tidak tahu?"

"Aku bingung"

Kami terdiam, tapi Yuri lalu tersenyum.

"Wae?" Aku menatapnya sangsi. Yuri hanya menggeleng

"Aku tak tahu kenapa pria itu tak segera menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Menunggu apalagi dia?"

"Kau seperti tahu banyak tentang dia!"

"Sungmin-ah diantara kami ber lima siapa menurutmu yang paling dekat denganmu?"

"Diantara kalian? Kau dan Eunhyuk kurasa" kurasa memang seperti itu. Tapi kenapa Yuri bertanya begitu.

"Lalu antara aku dan Eunhyuk siapa yang lebih dekat lagi denganmu?"

"Apa sih Kwon? Aku tak mengerti!"

"Kau lebih nyaman bercerita padaku apa pada Eunhyuk? " aku memang dekat dengan Eunhyuk tapi aku tak bisa menceritakan banyak hal padanya. Eunhyuk itu kan kekanak-kanakan dan heboh sekali.

"Aku jawab kau! Lalu kenapa?"

"Tepat sekali" apanya? Sebenarnya yang aneh aku apa orang-orang disekitarku sih?

"Aku tak mengerti! " cukup. Bukan ini mauku tadi. Bercerita pada Kwon dan berharap dapat solusi. Tapi yang ada malah dapat masalah baru.

"Kyuhyun pun begitu Sungmin! "

"Apa? Bicara intinya saja! Hari ini aku pusing" mandi keramas dengan air dingin dibawah guyuran shower sepertinya akan menjadi pilihan paling tepat saat sampai dirimah nanti. Hari ini kepalaku rasanya penuh sekali

"Kyuhyun juga memilih aku sebagai sahabat terdekatmu Sungmin. Karena itu Kyuhyun hanya bercerita padaku"

"Bercerita apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"KWON!"

"Hahahaah. Arasseo"

Ternyata pada Yuri, Kyuhyun selalu terbuka. Menceritakan tentang perasaanya padaku juga. Yuri memberiku banyak pengertian hingga aku merasa semua itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Sadarilah perasaanmu Sungmin! Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya. Walau Kyuhyun bukan pria dengan reputasi baik. Tapi aku tahu Kyuhyun benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia tidak main-main"

"Tadi dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku Kwon!"

"Aku tidak kaget. Karena aku sudah menebaknya. Kyuhyun tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian lulus tanpa ada kata-kata. Karena anak itu sendiri yang bilang padaku."

"Lalu sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

"Bagimana apanya?" Kwon! Ternyata kau tak mengerti juga.

Huh

"Aku pergi duluan" aku baru membuka mulutku ingin protes tapi gadis itu sudah melesat dengan cepatnya.

Ini sudah beberapa menit sejak Yuri pergi dan aku hanya duduk disini sendiri.

**Pop**

**From: Kwon**

_Jangan terlalu dibuat tertekan. Jalani saja dulu. Nanti hatimu yang akan memberi jawaban._

Huh! Apa urusan cinta memang begini rumitnya ya?

.

.

.

Beberapa hari ini aku jadi lebih pendiam, jarang bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Aku banyak menghabiskan waktu didalam kelas bersama dengan Victoria dan Sandara. Beruntung Yuri sangat pengertian, jadi aku tak perlu beralasan yang macam-macam.

"Sungmin-ah?" Aku menoleh kearah Nikhun yang kini berdiri disampingku.

"Heum" Bukanya malas hanya saja aku sedang memakan snack jadi aku menjawab dengan deheman saja.

"Jangan lupa mulai besok dan lusa kita harus mempersiapakn acara kelulusan" Iya memang besok dan jum'at nya kami anggota osis dan mantannya akan disibukan dengan persiapan acara kelulusan hari selasa minggu depan. Hari sabtu nanti adalah pengumuman kelulusan, lalu seninnya kami diliburkan dan selasa adalah acara kelulusan.

"Hm aku tahu, eoh! kau mau kemana?" Aku heran pasalnya Nikhun sudah menenteng tas sekolahnya dan merapikan bangkunya.

"aku pulang duluan"

"eoh" aku hanya mencebikan bibirku tak acuh.

Aku kembali memakan snackku sambil membaca komik yang kupinjam dari Chanyeol, teman sekelasku yang tinggi itu. Aku sudah pernah cerita kan jika kelasku adalah satu-satunya kelas dimana sepatu harus dilepas diarea ini. Jadi kini aku sedang duduk dilantai dibelakang bangku ku, bersandar pada tembok sambil memakan snack dan membaca komik.

**Srek**

Kutolehkan kepalaku kesamping saat merasa ada seseorang duduk diaampingku. Disana sudah ada Hangeng, teman sekelasku juga, pria asal China. Sepertinya untuk ini aku belum cerita ya. Baiklah sekarang akan kukatakan pada kalian jika Hangeng adalah kekasih Heechul. Dulu aku sempat heran, bagaimana bisa Hangeng yang kalem ini menjadi pacar Heechul. Yang aku tahu Heechul itu player, tidak satu dua pria yang sudah menjadi jajakannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku jadi tahu, bahwa Hangeng hanya sekedar menjalani saja tanpa ada rasa.

"Dari mana?" Hangeng menoleh kearahku sebentar lalu kembali merapikan cara duduknya

"Ruang music" Hangeng memang salah satu anggota Band sekolah, ia bisa bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Seperti saat ini ia mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk sambil menempatkan gitar dipangkuannya.

"kau tidak terganggu kan jika aku bermain gitar disini?" Sepertinya ia takut menggangguku, terlihat dari raut was-wasnya. Hangeng memang pria yang sopan, kadang-kadang aku tak rela dia menjadi kekasih Heechul walupun Heechul sahabatku sendiri.

"tentu saja, ayo menyanyi" Aku menutup komikku dan lebih fokus dengan permainan gitar Hangeng. Pria disampingku ini tidak bernyanyi sama sekali, hanya memetik gitarnya dengan alunan music yang menyentuh. Tanpa sadar sedari tadi aku memperhatikan wajahnya. Ada keinginan untuk bertanya suatu hal padanya.

"Hangeng?" Hangeng hanya berdehem tanpa menghentikan permainan gitarnya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke China?" Ada terbesit kesedihan dihatiku saat ini, meski bagaimanapun aku mengenal Hangeng sejak tingkat satu. Walau dulu kami tak begitu dekat, tapi sejak awal tingkat tiga ini aku dan Yuri semakin dekat dengannya. Apalagi sejak ia menjalani hubungan dengan Heechul, ia sering berbagi cerita padaku dan Yuri. Tentu saja aku dan Yuri merahasiakan semua dari yang lainnya.

Hangeng berhenti bermaim gitar, lalu menatapku sebentar kemudian terseyum lembut.

"sebenarnya appa dan eommaku sudah disini sejak satu bulan yang lalu Sungminnie" Hangeng menunduk, tanpa sadar airmataku menetes. Jika Hangeng kembali ke China kelak kami tidak akan pernah kembali bertemu lagi. Selama ini ia tinggal disini bersama paman dan bibinya. Dan jika appa dan eommanya bahkan sudah ada disini berati kepergiannya kembali ke China adalah fakta.

"mungkin kau tak tahu, tapi appa dan eommaku sudah bertemu kepala sekolah"

"ne?"

"mereka sudah membicaraknnya, dan aku akan terbang ke China Sabtu sore nanti" MWo Mwoya? secepat itukah?

"Hangeng? " Aku tak bisa melanjutkan katakataku lagi.

"Uljima. terimakasih ya selama ini kau dan Yuri sudah menjadi sahabat baikku" Aku malah semakin menangis, memang tidak terisak atau tersedu-sedu. Hanya saja airmataku terus mengalir sambil terus menatapnya. Aku sadar setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan, walaupun ini menyakitkan tapi aku harus bisa merelakannya. Lagipula ini juga yang terbaik untuk Hangeng. Aku menghapus airmataku walau nyatanya tak bisa tuntas

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu" Hangeng tersenyum sendu. Teman, sungguh aku tak akan melupakanmu. Sifat kalemmu, suara merdumu, permainan gitarmu.

"Heechul?" aku menanyakan tentang sahabatku itu. Meski bagaimanapun Heechul lah yang pasti paling terluka disini. Walau Heechul itu player, tapi sejak bersama Hangeng dia banyak berubah.

"heeeuh." helaan nafas berat itu terdengar dari sisi Hangeng.

"dia sudah tahu, dan dia sempat histeris dan tidak mau berhenti menangis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi Sungmin" Aku juga tak mengerti, pati sangat sulit untuk kalian berdua.

"kuharap kau bahagia kelak" Aku langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Hangeng. Aku tak sanggup lagi lebih lama bersamanya, kebersamaan kami selama ini membuatku semakin bersedih bila mengingatnya. Hangeng adalah tipe yang jarang tertawa lepas, tapi saat bersamaku, Yuri, Robin dan Nikhun, pria itu bisa tertawa tanpa ragu.

"Lee Sungminnie"? Robin menegurku saat berpapasan denganku dipintu masuk kelas. Aku tak menjawabnya, langsung saja duduk memasang sepatuku dan pergi ketempat dimana kira-kira aku bisa sendiri.

.

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya aku berada disini. Dibelakang kelas tingkat satu, gedung ini adalah gedung paling ujung dibelakang gedung ini langsung berhadapan dengan tembok pembatas antar kawasan luar sekolah. Aku menangis dalam diam sambil bermain tanah dimana aku duduk.

Sejak aku duduk disini sudah beberapa kali ponselku berdering. Aku hanya melihatnya sebentar tanpa mau mengangkatnya. Aku akan mengangkatnya jika itu dari eomma atau Luhan saja. Karena mungkin itu penting. Bukan maksudku menganggap mereka yang menelponku tidak penting, hanya saja saat ini aku memang sedang tak ingin diganggu.

"Sungmin?" Aku menoleh cepat kearah kananku. Kapan pria ini datang? bahkan aku tak mendengar suara derap langkah sama sekali.

Entahlah kenapa denganku ini. Melihatnya semakin membutaku menangis, padahal tadi airmataku sudah lumayan mengering. Berbicara tentang perpisahan membuatku lemah saja.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun kembali bersuara, bertanya dengan lembut.

Masih dengan airmata aku bertanya pada Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu aku disini?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum geli.

"kau tidak lupa yang kukatakan kemarin kan Sungmin?" Tentu saja aku tidak akan pernah lupa tentang hari senin kemarin, hari yang membuatku kacau. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya aku menangis saat ini juga pelampiasan rasa yang kemarin, tapi itu hanya sedikit. Karena aku benar-benar sedih untuk Hangeng.

"kau lupa ya?" Kyuhyun menatapku, aku menggeleng. Sudah kukatakan aku tak mungkin melupakannya. Aish

"Aku adalah pria yang selalu menatap kearahmu Sungmin!" Dia kembali menatapku dengan senyum miring. Cho Kyuhyun! Bahkan setelah kebodohan yang kulakukan senin lalu, dan sejak kemarin aku tak menemuinnya, ia bahkan masih seperti ini padaku. Tiba-tiba aku takut, takut jika aku salah sedikit lagi aku akan kehilangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun terimakasih" Aku langsung memeluknya dengan posisi duduk. Mengucapkan terimakasih dengan tulus

"untuk?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

Aku berusaha melepas pelukanku tapi Kyuhyun menahan tubuhku dengan kuat.

"untuk apa Sungmin?" Aku terdiam merasa lega, bahkan sebelum mengatakan perasaanku saja aku sudah lega, karena mendengar suara lembut Kyuhyun. Pria ini memelukku. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang.

"Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya lagi, menuntut tapi lembut.

"Untuk mencintaiku dan bersabar tetap mencintaiku Kyuhyun. Terimakasih!" Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Beri aku kesempatan Kyuhyun" Kini Kyuhyun tidak lagi menahan pelukankku, kami saling menatap. Lalu Kyuhyun mengelap airmataku, aku memegang tangan Kyuhyun. Dan sekali lagi aku meminta kesempatan itu.

"maafkan aku untuk semuanya selama ini. Beri aku kesempatan" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"karena kasihan?"

Aku menggeleng kuat

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu" Aku yakin sekali. Kyuhyun terlihat lega dan memelukku erat sekali.

"satu kali kesempatan, aku tak akan melepaskanmu Sungmin" Kalimat Kyuhyun penuh dengan ketegasan.

"jangan lepaskan aku" Aku tersenyum bahagia. Rasanya lega sekali. "

"kau menangisiku ya tadi?" Aku langsung menarik diri dari Kyuhyun. Percaya diri sekali sih. Mengacaukan mood saja.

"sok tahu"

"geurae wae?" Apa harus cerita? heuh. Baiklah

"Setelah hari kelulusan sabtu besok Hangeng akan langsung terbang ke China"

"eoh! Hangeng kembali ke China?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun tak tahu menahu perihal ini, dia terlihat kaget sekali. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana dengan Heechul noona?" Walau Kyuhyun urakan dia begitu peduli dengan orang-orang terdekatnya termasuk Heechul.

"Hangeng bilang Heechul sempat marah. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi!"

"Kenapa kau menangis sampai seperti ini heuh" Kyuhyun menjewer pipiku dimana ada bekas airmata disana. Ini sakit tolol.

"Kau tidak menyukai Hangeng kan?" Aish! Cho Kyuhyun tebakanmu tak terarah sama sekali.

"tentu saja tidak bodoh"

**tuk**

Aku memukul keningnya dengan punggung jari-jariku. Kyuhyun meringis dan menggosok keningnya. Aku kemudian meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mendekatkan wajahku dan meniup keningya. Ini kan gara-gara aku.

Cup~

Dengan cepat dan singkat Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku. Saat aku melotot menatapnya, dia hanya nyengir aneh. Apa au tahu, bahwa aku bahagia mengenalmu Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kebahagiaan menyebar keseluruh penjuru sekolah. Sekolah kami meluluskan seratus persen anak didik mereka. Tapi disela kebahagiaan itu ada kesedihan yang mendalam. Yang pertama merasakannya adalah, Aku, Yuri, Eunhyuk.

Hangeng menghampiri kami dan berkata bahwa ia berterimakasih untuk semua moment indah selama ini dan meminta maaf jika punya kesalahan serta ucapan sampai jumpa kembali.

"Pergilah dengan baik. Aku akan merindukanmu" Aku memeluknya sebagai salam perpisahan. Aku tak pernah memelulnya sebelumnya, dan semoga ini bukan yang terakhir.

"Baik-baik disana ya?" Yuri juga memeluk Hangeng. Sedangkan Eunhyuk tidak berkata apa-apa, anak itu sudah menangis sejak tadi. Hangeng mendekat dan memeluknya. Aku dan Yuri kemudian memeluk mereka berdua.

Sesedih apapun, kami harus merelakan Hangeng. mendoakan perjalanannya lancar dan dia hidup bahagia disana, juga berharap kelak kami bisa bertemu lagi.

"sampaikan salamku pada Yoona dan Bom ya? Mungkin saja aku tak sempat bertemu dengannya" Aku mengangguk dan menepuk pundaknya. Meski ingin berpamitan pada semuanya, mungkin Hangeng tak sempat. Ia harus memberikan sedikit waktunya untuk Heechul saat ini. Kemarin saja saat kami mengurus keperluan kelulusan Heechul terlihat begitu menyedihkan. Aku dan Nikhun yang tahu masalah ini hanya memberikan tugas-tugas ringan untuknya. Bahkan Nikhun sempat menyuruhnya pulang saja, tapi dengan airmata menetes Heechul malah marah-marah. Aku tahu ia sedang meluapkan emosinya saat itu. Semoga semua ini akan berakhir baik untuk keduanya.

Yoona lebih banyak mengaabiskan waktu bersama Seunggi beberapa waktu ini. Seunggi adalah pacarnya. Dan Bom? Aku sama sekali tak tahu tentangnya.

"Selamat jalan kawan" Kyuhyun yang datang bersama Taeyang merangkul Hangeng sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya beberapa kali. Melihat itu aku kembali menangis.

Kami berlima melambaikan tangan pada Hangeng yang semakin menjauh.

_Selamat jalan teman__, sampai bertemu kembali__._

"stttt. Sudah-sudah" Kyuhyun berdiri disamping kiriku lalu merangkul pundakku dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya berebut dengan tangan kiriku untuk menghapus airmataku.

"haishh kalian ini" Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan kami. Yuri tertawa melihat itu. Bahkan Yuri hanya menangis sedikit saja. Gadis ini benar-benar hebat.

Untuk Eunhyuk, dia memang langsung kuberitahu saat aku dan Kyuhyun memutuskan utuk pacaran. Dia bahkan sangat senang dan mengucapkan selamat.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku akan menjalani hari-hariku jauh dari teman-teman High School ku. Bahkan dengan kekasihkupun begitu, Hah! Rasanya masih lucu sekali menyebut Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihku tapi itu memang kenyataanya. Aku memutuskan meneruskan keperguruan tinggi di Seoul, dan Kyuhyun akan meneruskan diperguruan tinggi terbaik di daerah ini. Alasanku ke Seoul adalah untuk sambil kerja part time. Aku sudah mendapat rekomendasi perguruan tinggi disana, bukan perguruan tinggi terbaik memang. Aku dari keluarga pas-pasaan jadi ya cukup untuk melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi menengah kebawah saja, itu saja aku harus part time. Di Seoul pasti banyak yang membutuhkan pekerja part time jadi aku memutuskan kesana.

Aku sudah pergi kesana dan mengurus beberapa hal. pendaftaran kuliah, rumah kost dan melamar kerja dibeberapa tempat. Saat itu aku bersama eomma dan Luhan mengurus semuanya. Tadinya Kyuhyun ingin menemani tapi aku menolaknya. Kyuhyun juga sibuk persiapan masuk perguruan tinggi.

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Seminggu lagi aku harus memulai hidup baru di Seoul. Jauh dari eomma, Luhan, appa juga Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk dan YoonA memutuskan menerusakan didaerah dan Yuri memilih bekerja setelah lulus. Sedangkan Bom ikut eommanya keluar kota, Heechul akan kuliah ditempat yang sama dengan Kyuhyun. Dihari pementasaan kelulusan Heechul terlihat berantakan. Aku berharap sekarang dia sudah lebih baik.

Seperti biasanya saat siang hari aku kan menjaga toko. Hari ini Luhan tidak datang aku hanya berdua dengan eomma saja

Saat toko sedang ramai Kyuhyun datang. Kyuhyun memang sering datang akhir-akhir ini. Dan eomma juga sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu kekasihku. Memang dasarnya Kyuhyun yang supel jadi dia sudah tidak canggung lagi dengan eomma.

"Sungmin aku ingin mengajakmu pergi" Kyuhyun mau mengajakku kencan rupanya.

"Aku sedang menjaga toko Kyuhyun, kau lihat sendiri ramai begini. Kasian eomma jika sendirian" raut kecewa tergambar jelas diwajahnya. Apa aku masih terlalu acuh ya? Kurasa tidak kok.

"Kalau kalian mau pergi pergi saja" eomma menegur kami sambil merapikan roti-roti yang masih ada. Roti masih sangat banyak, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan eomma berjaga sendirian.

"MASSINEUN PPANG! MASSINEUN PPANG! CHEONEON SE GAE. MASSINEUN PPANG CHEONEON SE GAE!" Aku dan eomma menoleh cepat kearah Kyuhyun. Pria itu kini membawa roti ditangan kanan kirinya. Berteiak-teriak menawarkan roti tersebut

"Ya! Kyuhyun apa yang kau lakukan" aku langsung menghampirinya dan mengomeli tingkah autisnya.

"Aku sedang berjualan. Kalau roti habis kita kencan. Deal!" Tanpa bisa kuprotes lagi Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan disekitar toko. Bahkan sampai seberang jalan. Anak ini benar-benar!

Eomma tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun. Anak itu aneh tapi membawa aura positif untuk orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Beli yang banyak ya! Beli seribu aku beri bonus satu" Kyuhyun sedang merayu siswa middle school

"Yak! Apa maksudmu memberikan bonus?" Tentu saja rotiku akan segera habis jika dia memberi bonus begitu. Segera habis dan segera bangkrut juga eomma ku nanti.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuhku menjauh

"Aku yang akan membayar bonusnya"

"MWO?"

"Beli berapa? Tiga ribu! OKAY" Kyuhyun masih semangat dengan acara memberi bonusnya .

"Kyuhyun kau akan rugi" ini harus dihentikan. Bagaimana bisa dia menjual rotiku tapi dia yang mengeluarkan uang.

"Sungmin diamlah, aku sedang berkorban" Oh My God. Cho Kyuhyun!

"Sudah kalian pergi saja Sungmin" sepertinya eomma simpati sekali dengan tingkah Kyuhyun. Aku mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih Berteiak-teriak promosi bonus satu untuk pembelian tiga biji roti.

Aku menarik tangannya

"Sudah hentikan. Ayo kita kencan" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya lalu menggeleng.

"Tidak! Setelah roti habis baru kita kencan sayang" senyummu itu loh Kyuhyun. Hmm Bagaimana bisa aku punya kekasih setampan dia.

Pada akhirnya aku membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan sesi berkorbannya.

...

Kami bertiga menutup toko. Kupikir kami akan pulang kerumah mandi dulu dan pergi dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu tidak terjadi

"Eommeonim aku ingin mengajak Sungmin pergi. Boleh?" Eomma tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun

"Ka" hanya itu jawaban eomma

"Kyuhyun aku harus pulang dan mandi dulu"

"Tidak perlu. Hmm! kau ingin tampil cantik untuk pacarmu ini ya?" Apa-apaan sih anak ini.

Setelah menunduk salam kepada eomma Kyuhyun menyeretku pergi.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengajakku pergi tanpa mandi dulu"

"Sungmin! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu bukan ingin melihat penampilanmu. Apa-adanya saja bila bersamaku sayang"

Cup

Aku tak perlu protes lagi. Satu kecupan untuk pipi Kyuhyun. Aku tak pernah salah memilihmu Kyuhyun-ku.

Bergandengan tangan menyusuri jalanan dikala senja. Bersamanya, bersama Cho Kyuhyunku.

Terimaksih untuk mencintaiku dan bertahan dengan rasa itu sayang. AKU MENCINTAIMU

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Hm"

"Let's make a beautiful story right now"

"Of course Lee Sungminnie"

**_Bersamamu aku tersenyum_**

**_Bersamamu aku bahagia_**

**_Cho Kyuhyun._**

**_END of story!_**

**_Reviews replay:_**

**_TiffyTyffani, Tika137, Cywelf, Anik0405, Frostbee: Terimaksih untuk selalu mereviews dear. sayang kalian_**

**_Lee Minry: sesuai mau kamu ini chap 6 nya happy ending.. Minry gomawo dukungan dan saran-sarannya ya. review kamu yang panjang gak bisa aku balas panjang juga. mian, soalnya udah dibahas dilain tempat kan ya.#hug_**

**dming: gak bisa kasih friendzone, gak ada **

**your fans:gagal bukan akhir segalanya. tetep semangat ya dek! kamu kasih id kamu aja ntar aku invite. semoga ujiannya sukses. thank you**

**ratu kyuhae: iya panggil eonni aja ya. jangan tar tor tar tor, gak nyaman alesan kyuhyun udah tau kan ya? gak sampai beerapa tahun kemudian dek, sungmin gk sanggup nunggu beberapa tahun kemudian thanks ya review2 nya..**

**PaboGirl: aku aja yg bikin cerita juga kejer,, kerepotan sendiri dengan karakter yang aku buat,heeeee**

**PimpkinEvil: makasih ya reviewnya..meski telat baca tapi direview semua.. thank you**

**_Kurasa aku telat mengupdate ini selama dua minggu. aku sibuk dankehilangan feel. Karena ini sebuah tanggung jawab aku memaksakan diri mengtik, dan feel pun maksa banget ya._**

**_Maaf untuk keterlambatan_**

**_Aku sadar ini tidak bisa dikatakan Ending yang baik, tapi kedepannya aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi._**

**_THANK YOU_**

**_KIM JIHAE_**


End file.
